Big Girls Don't Cry
by xXStarrXEyedXGurlXx
Summary: Courtney wasn't sure what to think after she first kissed Duncan, but she began to discover that one kiss can change you life, even if it's with the person you least expect. Dramatic drama and Izzyness inside, so don't just sit there, read people!
1. in the boathouse part 1

**Heyz people out there, sooo this is my first story posted on fanfiction, but all my stuff is on dA.....so being that i've gotten addicted to ff, i decided to post my stuff here too, not to mention my artwork sux......so yea. Okay the first three chapters of this story were originally called Inn the Boathouse, buttttt i thought it would be awkward to seperate the two sections. So now there all called Big Girls Don't Cry!!! yay xDD p.s. for the record this was my first story sooo srry cause it sux and it's really short. i promise my more recent work is waaayy better  
**

**Total drama island characters owned by teletoon and Freshtv**

* * *

"You could always give me that kiss, that'd be pretty bad"

"You're still not my type"

"Fine, enjoy a peanut butter-less life"

"Thanks, enjoy prison"

"I will"

*Courtney turns around, and kisses Duncan, leaving him with a shocked expression on his face*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney walked away, with a smile and a full sense of confidence. "I can't believe I just did that" she thought, "but it was nice" and she headed to the dock. "She heard Duncan say something to Geoff, and she rolled her eyes still with a smile. She sat down at the end of the dock, and looked out into the open lake, letting her feet dangle over the garbage filled water. Then her familiar attitude began to kick in. "well it's not like I totally put it out there that I might have feelings for him…I mean, it was just a little kiss, and it didn't mean anything. God look at you Courtney, I'm arguing with myself, about DUNCAN!! I need to get a hold of myself, keep my eye on the ball…but" she stares out into the quiet water. "Well he's just a guy, why not. All my life I've been focused on my goals, being a strong, independent woman, I think I could handle a guy, I deserve a little fun, yea…"

Duncan's mouth was wide open out of shock. He heard footsteps behind him so he regained his cool.

"Yes, dude!" Geoff yelled as Courtney walked away.

"Told ya she wanted me" Duncan said with his normal smugness.

"So, dude, why are you just standing here with us," DJ asks with a smile.

"Whadda mean, "Duncan asks with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Well" DJ replies with the same smile" The girl you've been crushin on just kissed you, and you're just here with us as she walks away, in the dark, all alone" *hint, hint*

Duncan realizes what DJ is implying and begins to run in Courtney's direction.

"Wow sometimes he can be as clueless as you" DJ says to Geoff.

"Haha yea, wait what?" Geoff asks. DJ rolls his eyes and the two walk back into the cabin.

"Well, he can be sweet, and his eyes drive me crazy," Courtney says, while collecting her thoughts, "I just have to be on my guard, he is a criminal after all..."

"Jeez princess you say that like it's a bad thing" she jumps as Duncan's voice comes up behind her, and she blushes when she realizes that she was saying her thoughts out loud.

"Ever heard of privacy," she yells, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Um you're on a reality show princess, privacy is pretty hard to come by" he said with his signature smile.

"I thought I asked you not to call me that"

"You did" he says with an evil grin

"What do you want Duncan"

"I don't know, nothing I guess"

"Well why don't you go away" she grows

"Aww princess, I would but you and I both know that you prefer me sitting right next to you." He says, still smiling.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well besides the fact that you just kissed me, it's pretty obvious"

"What?" she asks angrily

"That you like me"

"I do not like you" she yells

"Sure sure princess, if that was true, then you wouldn't have kissed me" he says rolling his eyes.

"Duncan, you're reading into this too deep, it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything" she explains.

"Yeah, if you were Heather or some one like that, but I know better than to believe that," he says.

"Really, how could you know me like that, you barely know me."

"Well princess, I know you're uptight, you're bossy, and you're really fun when you decide to break the rules," he chuckles

"Shut up" she says with a smile and pushes him. He laughs and pushes her back. She pushes him back a little harder and he looses his balance and begins to fall. She is still laughing when he grabs her hand and she squeals as they both fall into the lake.

"Ugh, great Duncan, now I'm all wet" she grows, and he begins to laugh again, and she stats laughing too as she begins to splash him. They both begin to splash each other, still laughing, until Courtney says "God Duncan, its freezing, it's like midnight, what do we do now. He pulls her over, lifts her up, and kisses her, and they both begin to kiss each other in a passionate embrace. After a few minutes, he says

"c'mon, I think I saw some towels in the boathouse." She giggles as he walks to the shore, with her still in his arms, and he takes her to the boathouse. She closes her eyes and puts her head on his chest as he walks with her in his arms.

"Ya know I'm beginning to miss the uptight Courtney, this new one is waaaay too calm to be her." He says with a smile.

"well if that's the way you want it then just put me down and I'll go back to my cabin' she says smugly

"Hey I never said that I didn't like the new Courtney, I'm just saying a little fire in a chick is pretty hot" he says with a smile. She smacks his arm, as they both begin laughing.

"Shhh, we'll wake everyone,"

"Oh right, wouldn't want to spoil that good girl image, then who knows what would happen," he says sarcastically. They arrive at the boathouse, and he puts her down. They find the towels, and they begin to dry off. She drops her towel, and walks up to Duncan with an evil grin on her face. She begins to kiss him again, and pushes him up against the wall. "Whoa miss good girl, I'm impressed" he says with a smile

"Hey, I like being bad sometimes" she says with an evil smile, and they slide to the floor. After about 45 minutes of making out, Courtney stops, "Duncan, I think…" she stops, as he raises his unibrow, "I think I love you" she says softly, and begins kissing him again. He stops, and replies "good, cause I think I love you too." They kiss for a little while longer, then Courtney lays her head on his chest, "night Duncan," she says with a sigh, as she slowly drifts to sleep. "Goodnight- Courtney" he kisses her head, and they both fall asleep, her still on top of him, in the boathouse…..


	2. in the boathouse 2

**chapter two......don't know really what else to say.....T_T**

**

* * *

  
**

Duncan woke up, about to roll off his bed, when he realized that Courtney was still there, and he smiled. They had fallen asleep together in the boathouse. A flood of memories from the night before filled his mind. He watched her sleeping, lying on top of him, she slowly exhaled, and had a smile on her face. She began to wake up.

"Morning sunshine" he said with a smile. Opened her eyes, looked up and smiled, she began to play with his hair

"Morning" she giggled, still messing with his green Mohawk.

"What no protesting, no screaming at me?"

"Shut up, you're ruining a nice moment" she said, and laid her head back on his chest. He lifted her chin, and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno, I read somewhere that was supposed to be romantic of something"

"Aww you're trying to be romantic just for me"

"Well that was a one time only, seriously I'm not—"he was cut off when he kissed him again. "well I guess I could try to be all lovey dovey if you really wanted me to."

"No don't, I would miss the real Duncan too much" she began kissing him again "mhnn…er shit. What time is it?"

"Um who cares" he begins to kiss her again. She begins to get up, only to roll over and be pinned to the floor by Duncan.

"Seriously Duncan, if we get caught in here, we are sooo dead"

"You said the same thing about raiding Chef's fridge last night, but it didn't stop us then.'

"Duncan this is a totally new level of bad, there's a reason why they separated the cabins boys and girls."

" oh yeah Chris certainly worries if the cabins are separate or not, he probably cares more about his hair then whether or not we stay in our cabins at night."

"What about everyone else, or the camera crew or something like that, what if they caught us"

"Mellow you're yellow babe, its still dark outside, no one should even be up yet" he leaned down and they began to kiss again.

"Okay maybe just for a few more minutes, then I need to get back to the cabin before Bridgette wakes up."

"Mhn whatever princess." They kiss for a while, until a good thirty minutes pass.

"Okay I'm serious Duncan I have to go" he grins evilly.

"what are you gonna do if I don't" she lifted her knee and aimed at his crotch" okay, okay" he jumps off quickly" been there done that, did not enjoy it. Seriously babe you are waaay too violent, I was just having a little fun." She roles her eyes and gets up.

"Well if anyone finds out about this, it's gonna hurt a lot more than that"

"Aww you wouldn't hurt me too badly, you love me too much"

"Try me" she begins to walk out of the shack.

"Thanks for the visit princess" he yells as she walks away.

"I meant what I said Duncan, wake anyone up and you're dead" she says back.

"I love you too babe" he says with a grin. She roles her eyes again and heads to the bass cabin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrives at the cabin and looks through the screen door, just to see Bridgette out cold, and the cabin still trashed from the night before. Courtney slowly opens the door, and sneaks into the cabin. She picks up her phone, and looks at the time. "5:45, great, guess it too late to get some sleep, I'll just take a shower, no one should be up anyways." She grabs her shower stuff and heads back out. Suddenly, Bridgette wakes up "Geoff, don't go!" she yells and sits up with a confused look on her face "huh, wait what? Courtney? What are you doing up so early," she asks sleepily

"I couldn't sleep, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Oh okay and Bridgette collapses back into deep sleep, and starts mumbling something about Geoff and a dancing banana.

"Okay then, good luck Geoff with that banana." Courtney says with a confused look.

"Geoff says thanks" Bridgette mumbles. Courtney rolls her eyes and walks out of the cabin. She walks towards the showers when she hears yelling from the gopher cabin.

"Is that heather" Courtney thought, when she heard more yelling.

" I can't believe you left me all alone in this stupid smelly cabin last night, I was in desperate need of a foot rub, and you were out partying with those losers, I soo should get you voted off tonight."

"I'm sorry heather, I won't do it again, it's just I really wanted to go and no one wanted you there," then one of heathers shoes flew out of the cabin

"God Lindsey you're so stupid, just, go warm up the shower, now!" Lindsey ran out of the cabin, trying to avoid another one of heathers flying shoes. "And bring my shoes back in when you get back!"

"Oh hi Cassie, great party last night, it was sooo fetch, you and Danny are lifesavers. if I had to eat anymore of that glue stuff, I think I would have puked, just like this one time when my sister Paula went to this seafood place with her boyfriend and got food poisoning from some shrimp and she was like in the bathroom puking for like three hours and I had to come pick her up and she totally ruined one of my favorite glitter tees that said fabulous when she barfed on me while I was driving and it was totally gross and I was all like 'eww Paula that is soo gross' and I almost ran into a streetlamp cause it was so gross but I didn't cause I'm such a good driver. And that's why I never eat shrimp." Courtney just looks at her with a weird look.

"Um thanks Lindsey, I think?"

"No problem Carly, oh I better go warm up heathers shower before she throws another shoe at me,"

"It's Courtney,"

"Right, bye" and she runs to the showers. Courtney followed her with the same confused weird look. She walked into the bathroom and heads to a shower far away from the one Lindsey started, hoping to avoid Heather. She started the water and began to set her stuff up in the shower. *sniff sniff * "eww I small like fish and garbage" then she smiled when she thought about the night before. "I still can't believe I did that," she said as she stepped into the shower. She heard heather walk into the bathroom, and hurried so she could finish before heather did. She walked out and began to dry off and put on some clean clothes. Courtney walked up to the mirror and began to comb her hair. She heard the shower turn off, so she combed faster, racing to finish, but she didn't make it.

"Courtney, darling, how are you," shit, heather was too fast.

"hey heather, I'm fine"

"so I heard you and Duncan had quite a night last night"

"wha-what are you talking about, nothing happened, where did you get that idea."

"oh right, you are new to the bad girl thing, but everyone knows about you twos little adventure to chefs fridge last night sweetheart."

"oh yea that"

"unless there was something else"

"no, no I just don't want to get blamed for Duncan's idea last night"

"Of course,"

"well you could of joined us last night, ya know in the cabin, if you really wanted to. It was a lot of fun"

"thanks, I bet it was, but that's not really my scene. I was really tired last night, and I had a nice night in. Oh honey, there's some thing in your hair, let me get it" Heather pulls out a little silver hoop that was caught in Courtney's hair. "there we go, all better. Wow Court, I didn't know you wore earrings, you should be more careful where you put them." Heather said with an evil smile.

"um thanks heather," said and she tried not to blush. She grabbed the earring and shoved it in her pocket.

"no problem, that's what friends are for, right." Heather said with the same grin across her evil face.

God why heather, out of anybody who could find out, why the girl who reads peoples diaries in front of the whole viewing world. Courtney played different scenarios of what heather might do. She could tell Chris about what she found out, or worse, say something in front of everyone at camp, on camera! No she couldn't, wouldn't, she can't be that evil. Wait, no she is. Well what did I ever do to her, how would she benefit from this, I'm not even on her team. Wait, that's even more reason to ruin my life. Maybe she feels threatened by me and Duncan. God what am I gonna do now, my life is over.

"Well I've got to go sweetie, but I'll see you later." Heather said with the same forced sweetness.

"um okay, bye heather" Courtney said painfully as heather sauntered out of the bathroom. Heather walked back to her cabin as she began scheming in result of the juicy info she just discovered. "she better say goodbye to her little boyfriend, cause its bubye Courtney" heather said quietly.

"wow that was weird" Courtney said as she finished combing her hair. She pulled the little hoop out of her pocket and smiled, "oh well, nothing can ruin today," she said happily. "no matter what heather's up to.' She put the earring back in her pocket, walked out the bathroom and headed back to her cabin.


	3. in the boathouse 3

Courtney walked to her cabin and saw Bridgette head to the shower, she waved at her and approaches then walks up the stairs and goes into her cabin. She put her stuff in her bag and pulled out her ipod, laid down on her bed, and began scrolling through her music. She stopped at strawberry fields, and lets it play, as she begins to fall asleep.

"Courtney , Courtney , wake up, are you coming?" Bridgette's voice intrudes on her sleep, and she jolts up and hits her head on the top bunk.

"owwww, shit, what bridge?"

Bridgette giggles as she says "are you coming to breakfast." Courtney rubs her head

"oh um yeah, sorry about that, you just startled me."

"are you okay" Bridgette asks as Courtney gets up.

"yeah, just kinda sleepy," Courtney smoothes her hair in front of the cracked mirror.

"why are you so sleepy court?" Bridgette asked with a smile

"nothing, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night cause of all the sugar I ate, that's all"

"you sure, cause I can't even remember you coming back in here after you puked,"

"wow and I'm supposed to be the paranoid one, so did Geoff escape the dancing banana this morning" Courtney said as she quickly changed the subject.

"what are you talking about"

Courtney rolled her eyes." don't worry about it bridge.'

"okay fine…but I know something happened after you went outside,"

"I puked?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes " yea no shit."

"well Duncan came out side and commented as usual and we argued for a bit and…"

"yes?"

"and…wekissedabit……." Courtney mumbled.

"excuse me?"

"Duncan and I kissed…"

"WHAT!"

"I KISSED HIM"

"hahahahahahaha I knew something was up."

"psh"

"soooo did he kiss you back?"

"well duh"

"what was it like?"

"it was really um nice?"

" well is he a good kisser?"

"Bridgette!"

"what I'm just asking."

"um well yea I guess," Bridgette rolls her eyes "okay he's pretty good."

"well are you glad you did it?"

"ya know what, I thought I'd never say this…but yea I am. It was really nice," she said with a smile. "oh crap, bridge we're gonna be late for breakfast,"

"are you sure court, we can skip it if you wanna keep talking"

"no, I rather not make more of a scene than I have to, anyway I have to give Duncan something."

"what,"

"don't worry about it, come on bridge lets go!"

Courtney pulled Bridgette's arm and the two ran down to the mess hall. They found everyone sitting down already. Bridgette took a seat next to Geoff, and Courtney found a seat next to Duncan.

"hey princess."

"I'm not even gonna say it, oh I think this is yours." She gives him the little metal hoop." it was caught in my hair," she said awkwardly.

"ah I was looking for that, thanks princess," he said with a devious smile, she rolls her eyes as they begin to eat the gruel chef served them for breakfast. Duncan picked up the hoop, and slips it back in his ear. Everyone at the table gave him a weird look. "what, it fell out, jeez you people act like it's a bomb or something" he said as he jabs Courtney in the ribs. She gives him a sour look.

"yes!" heather said with an evil smile.

"what, what heather," Lindsey asked.

"nothing, come on Lindsey, we have work to do," heather pulled Lindsey's arm and the two ran out of the mess hall. The two gathered outside their cabin and began to talk.

"heather, what's going on."

"Lindsey, we have to break them apart,"

"who"

"Courtney and Duncan,"

"oh heather don't be silly, they hate each other"

" god Lindsey you're sooo stupid"

"nu uh, if they liked each other, then they wouldn't argue all the time, I mean I wouldn't"

"whatever Lindsey, don't worry about it, I take care of this myself, just go with the rest of the team

"okay!" Lindsey ran off to go find the rest of the gophers. Heather just stood there scheming.

"okay, what can I do, I have to find a pawn from the other team ,someone to carry out my plan." Heather watched everyone outside of the mess hall, and she watched the bass carefully. She looked at Bridgette, "no, she's friends with Courtney, not Geoff or DJ… then she saw Harold, yelling at Duncan for putting his underwear in his breakfast. "perfect, I think I think I just found my pawn."

"all campers report to the big tree for your next challenge, now maggots NOW!!!!" chef's voice yelled from the PA system.

"well time to go, time flies when you're having fun, now they just have to lose," heather said with and evil smile, and walked toward the tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the bass's defeat at the tree, Courtney walked into the woods, and sat down next to a tree that overlooked the lake. She put in her ipod and began scrolling through the songs. Duncan saw her and walked over and sat next to her.

"hey thanks for finding my hoop," he said with a smile as he flicked his ear.

" no problem, as long as you don't mind the fact it was matted in my hair all night," she said sarcastically.

"no not a bit, I like your hair." He picked up a chunk of wood from the ground and began shaving off pieces with his knife.

"what are you making?"

"it's a surprise,' she rolled her eyes again.

"ya know one day, your eyes are gonna get stuck like that princess."

*sigh* "Duncan you're hopeless." She smiled and lid her head on his shoulder , and fell asleep.

"ah Harold, just the person I was looking for" heather said with a smile.

"heather? What do you want"

"oh nothing, I just wanted to offer my services,"

"in what?"

"payback and revenge, I understand you and Duncan aren't exactly seeing eye to eye"

"I hate that guy"

" so would you like my help or not"

" what's in it for you"

"nothing, no commitment, just you taking my advice," Harold thought about it for a bit.

"deal" heather went up to Harold, and explained her plan. "but why would I get Courtney voted off, I hate Duncan."

" you want revenge right?, the sweetest thing about revenge is watching the victim suffer, you can't do that is Duncan is floating away on a boat. By voting off his little girlfriend, you get to watch is little bad boy heart break as she floats away"

"I doubt he even has a heart.'

"trust me, this will crush him, and you'll get all the credit,"

"so all I'll have to do is break open the ballot box after everyone votes, and switch the votes so it votes Courtney off, right?"

"exactly"

"heather, why are you helping me get back at Duncan?"

"it's simple, if those two become an item, then who knows what they could do, I'm just playing the game"

"okay I get it, that's cool"

"oh one more thing. Since you're getting the credit for my little scheme, that means if anyone finds out about this or it fails, you'll get the blame, got that. There is no way I'm gonna get punished because you're and idiot, you don't say a word about our little meeting here or else you'll regret it till the day you die" she said sternly.

"right, got it, thanks heather" Harold walked away.

"perfect, now that my pawn is carrying out my plan, I just need to sit back and watch it in action." Heather said with an evil smile and began to laugh."hahahahaha oh its sooo easy to manipulate these losers hahahahaha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney woke up to find herself still under the tree, and a bunch of wood chips everywhere. She sat up and found Duncan asleep against the tree, sitting right beside her.

"Ugh, Duncan, wake up, we slept right through free time" Duncan woke up.

"ah morning sunshine"

"God, must you say that every time I wake up" she smiled at him and looked into his blue eyes.

"Now that you mention it—" he was cut off by the PA system.

"all killer Bass please begin to record your votes for who leaves tonight, that is all" Chris's annoying voice echoed over the campground.

"well lets go princess." They get up, and he kisses her again, and they head for the confession cam.

Harold watches quietly in the bushes as he watches the last of the bass campers cast their votes. Harold sneaks past, and grabs the ballot box and ran into the confession can.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I only have five marshmallows on this plate, and they represent the campers, who will continue to be campers, here." Chris said seriously "you've all cast your votes in the confession can. If I don't call your name, you must immediately go down to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and go home, and you can't come back, ever….Duncan, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff. Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night………………………………………………………Harold.

"what! You guys voted for Harold, over me!" Courtney yelled

"yes yes, always a shame,"

" this is impossible, I demand a recount!"

"Seriously, I know for a fact there were three of us who didn't vote her off" Duncan protested.

"I do not Concede! I DO NOT CONCEED!!!!" Courtney yelled as Chef and Chris grabbed her and dragged her down to the dock.

"Aw man this sucks!"

"I was your only hope, I WAS A CONSOLER IN TRAINING!!!!!!, let go off me!" she yelled as they threw her into the boat. "you'll be hearing from my attorney!"

"Courtney, wait," Duncan ran to the boat," I made this for you!" he threw a little wooden skull.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled as she caught the skull, "okay this is really weird and creepy but, I love it! I'll never forget you!" she yelled and waved back to Duncan as the boat pulled away from the dock, Duncan sadly waved back as they were separated by the dark water.

Harold stood by the campfire, with his marshmallow, on a stick and watched the soft sugary goodness bubble and burn from the heat of the campfire. "Yessssssssssss!"


	4. Big Girls Don't Cry

**KK so this one is the start of the new title!!! yayz! sooo this is where the story starts getting juciy and dramatic. Courtney makes some new friendships, revives old ones, crush other friendships, then eventually fucks everything up!!!! Yayz!!!**

**oh oh song uzed iz Big Girls Don't Cry By Fergie.....i don't like her dat much but this song is good, and it fit Courtneys additude at the time....but sooner or later she'll come to the realization thats its no longer true, and sooner or later she will most certainly bawl her eyes out 33**

* * *

Courtney looked out into the slow moving water, as the boat took her away from the island. She slowly wiped the tears brimming in her eyes.

"I wonder if I'll ever see him again," she said softly as she looked at the little wooden skull. She looked back at the island and it actually looked pretty in the dead of night. She turned around, and looked where the boat was taking her. She saw a dock, similar to the one at camp. The boat stopped, she grabbed her bags and walked off the boat with a confused look. The place at the end of a dock looked like some sort of hotel, certainly nicer than the island. Suddenly, Chris popped out of no where.

"Welcome Courtney, to Playa De Losers, a five star resort, for all the previously kicked off campers to chillax, and enjoy the luxury life, of loserdom. So here's your room key, get your bags and get some sleep, cause dude, you look like crap."

"Whatever" she grabbed her bags and headed to her room. She walked into the hotel and got on the elevator. She punched the button for the third floor, and stared at herself in the mirrored wall. "Wow Chris was right, I do look like crap." Her face was sticky with tears, and she had black mascara streaks that ran down to her chin. She got to her floor and opened the door to her room. She walked in and saw a smallish room with a bed, and a small table. She dropped her bags in the closet and grabbed her pjs and put them on. She walked into the small bathroom, and washed the pain of her face off; she brushed her teeth and walked out. She still had the skull in her hand. She collapsed on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

Courtney woke up the next morning to the sun peeking through the curtains of the window. She looked at the clock "10:47, nice." She rolled off her bed and looked out the window. She saw everyone out by the pool, so she decided to go out there too. She put on her grey bikini, grabbed a towel and headed down to the pool. She turned around and decided to get a bag for her stuff. She stuffed her towel, a magazine, her ipod, and the wooden skull into a bag hanging in the closet. She grabbed her room key and headed to face the other losers. She walked into the elevator and punched the button. She arrived at the pool deck, and she threw all her stuff on one of the lounge chairs. She sat down and examined all the other players here. She saw Ezekiel in the hot tub, gross. Tyler and Eva were in the weight room, eh. Noah was reading a book, sitting next to Cody, who was listening to music and acting like a total dork. Katie and Sadie were stalking Justin in the pool, can I say desperate. Courtney sighed and pulled out her magazine, and put in her ipod, and began flipping through the pages. She still had the skull in her hand and mindlessly began fiddling around with it as she read. Noah looked up and saw Courtney furiously flipping through a magazine.

"Oh look everyone, the princess is up," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Don't ever call me that! EVER!" she said angrily as her eyes began to well up again.

"Take a pill" Noah retorted.

She dropped her stuff and jumped into the pool.

"What's her deal" Cody asked Noah.

"Psh, she's just pissed cause she got kicked off." He snickered.

Courtney could feel the water wash the anger and sadness boiling up inside her. "Get a hold of yourself Court, you can't break down in front of everyone," she thought to herself as she swam in the cool water. She resurfaced, and walked out of the pool, and dried off. She walked back to her chair, when suddenly she was ambushed by Beth.

"Hi Courtney, I just wanna welcome you to the resort, here wanna strawberry daiquiri, its virgin." Beth shoved the pink drink to Courtney, almost spilling it.

"Uh thanks Beth."

"No problem" Beth said with a smile and walked away. Courtney took a sip of the pink concoction.

"Hmm, pretty good" she took another sip as the headed towards the spa. She walked up to the front desk. "Can I get an appointment for a massage?" Courtney asked the lady at the desk.

"Sure Hun, let me set you up at two, okay?" the lady said with a smile.

"That's perfect" Courtney calmly replied.

"Okay Hun let me just get your name,"

"Courtney,"

"Okay Courtney, just come back around 1:55 and we'll get you set up for your massage."

"Thanks," Courtney walked back to her chair by the pool. Put on her sunglasses, and laid down and began to listen to her ipod. She pressed play; and a song began to play.

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry  
The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself, and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

A tear ran down her face as the song ended. "god if only it was that easy," she mumbled as she wiped another tear from her face. She stopped when she realized that Cody was standing right next to her.

"So hows it goin?" he said happily

"Um fine I guess," she replied awkwardly.

"Whatcha got there."

"Um nothing that pertains to you."

"Oh I see, it's special isn't it."

"Kind of I guess." He just stood there watching her." if I let you see it will you go," he nodded. "Fine"" she groaned "just be careful.'

"Wow a skull, did Duncan give this to you,"

"What how-I mean what gave you that idea,"

"Well its pretty obvious that you two like each other, not to mention skulls are Duncan's specialty" he said with a smile.

"Well… it is. Can you not say anything to the others, it's supposed to be secret."

"Yea sure, I get it, it's understandable."

"What's that supposed to mean,"

"Well no offence, but you two are like total opposites, its kinda weird seeing you two together."

"Whatever,"

"Sooooo, did you guys make out or anything?" she whacks him with her magazine. "sorry, hehe, just trying to make conversation.." she rolled her eyes.

"why are you still talking to me," she said and raised her eyebrow.

"well to tell you the truth, I am in desperate need of someone else to talk to. I've mostly been hanging out with Noah and after a while he gets boring, always talking about books or the fact that he's class president back home."

"you realize that I've been working on my campaign back home."

"yea, but you're a girl,"

"you know you have a better chance with Gwen than with me, even after she rejected you and whacked you with a canoe paddle."

"so, that doesn't mean we can't be friends, even if its just to get away from Noah."

"well you're beyond annoying, but Noah's an ass, so yea, I guess we can be friends." She shakes his hands and the both begin to laugh.

"so what are you listening to," he asks as he sits in the lounge chair next to her.

"oh nothing really, I wasn't paying attention."

"can I see it?"

"Um yea, knock yourself out,"

"eh this stuff isn't really my style, you don't have and rap on here" she looks at him in disbelief. "what, I'm all about the hip hop, yo"

"wow, um no I don't, I actually don't consider that stuff music, its just bad poetry to a bass line."

" psh, like you could rap, it's a gift ya kno."

"if I actually wasted my time to try I probably could,"

"yea, but you'd look pretty stupid, kinda like Zeke there and his 'bling' " he chucked."

"yea I guess you're right" she giggled back.

"what are you two so giggly about." Noah commented sarcastically.

"nothing" Courtney peeped. She began to laugh again. "Cody, give me the ipod real quick." He handed her the ipod and she began to scroll through the play list, "ah here it is" she handed him an ear bud, and pressed play. She whispered "noshes theme song" as Katy Perry's voice began to play on the ipod.

hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…  
You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…  
hey o  
whoa Ooo  
La Lala  
Dodo Baba Bow  
Dodo Dada Day  
Your so gay, your so gay  
You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no no  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…  
penis!

The two almost fall off their chair they're laughing so hard. Noah gave them a weird look.

"oh my god, that was funny," Cody said still laughing.

"God, that just made my day," Courtney said happily. She picked up her phone and looked at the clock. "oh shit, its 1:57, I've gotta go."

"okay I'll see you later court,"

"Cody?"

"yea?"

"thanks, for everything, I really needed a happy face today. I had fun hanging out with you, even if you are a major dork." She said with a smile.

"well its no problem, I had fun with you too, even if you're stuck up and mean." He said with a smile.

"see ya.'

"bye…" Cody got up and went back to his chair next to Noah, and sat down.

"what was that all about?" Noah asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"nothing, I was just trying to cheer her up, she seemed depressed."

"I thought you liked Gwen,"

"still do my good man, but there's nothing wrong with being friendly. Not to mention the ladies dig sensitive guys." He said with a smile.

"Whatever, but good luck. Making HER happy, is a lost cause." Noah snickered.

"Whatever dude, that's your opinion" Cody said as he put on his sunglasses and lay back on his chair.


	5. Big Girls Don't Cry 2

Courtney walked out of the spa, feeling relaxed and refreshed. She walked to the snack bar and ordered some fries and another strawberry daiquiri. She walked over and met Cody over there.

"So how was the spa?" He asked.

"It was pretty nice, I feel a lot better." She said with a smile, "do you wanna fry?"

"Sure," he took a fry.

"So we've talked enough about me and my issues, what about you. How was the whole body cast thing?"

"Well I'm a pretty fast healer, and the lovely nurses here took good care of me. They are waaay nicer than chef, cuter too." He said with a smile, Courtney giggled. "Once I got out of the infirmary a few days ago, I've just been chillin out here by the pool, with Noah." He said rolling his eyes.

"Um I just gonna ask, ya know after the whole awakeathon thing, you're not, you know, cause it's okay if you are, nothing wrong with it, I'm just curious…"

"Huh, oh no. Nooooo god no, I mean Noah maybe, but me, I love chicks, see my lucky charm." He pulls out Gwen's bra, and smiles.

"Ewwww you perv, did you steal that!"

"No, Gwen gave it to me, well technically I asked for it first, that's why she hit me with a paddle, but then she gave it to me after I hooked her up with Trent. Yea I'm just the ladies man; I have a collection ya know."

"Of bras girls gave to you?"

"Hehe, actually Gwen's was the first one given to me, hers is number three. The first one I found in the girls lockeroom, the other I found in my big brothers closet after he moved out."

"Wow Cody, that's, that's really weird."

"Wanna be number four?"

"ewww noooo! First of all we've been friends for what, three hours, and seriously like I'd give you my bra. That's really gross."

"fine, your loss. It's an honor you'll never experience."

"uhh right…"

"if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Don't count on it."

"whatever," he says as he walks away. Courtney rolled her eyes and went to get another strawberry daiquiri. After two more strawberry daiquiris, Courtney was out cold on her pool chair. Suddenly she was waken by the sound of Cody's voice.

"Court, Courtney, hellooo, wake up."

"huh, wha-Duncan is that you?"

"err no, it's Cody, sorry hehe, it's like six, we're all in the game room about to watch the new episode. It's the one where you get voted off."

"*yawn* but that was like two days ago?"

"well it takes a few days for the film to be edited, its still pretty early though. It'll be another two weeks before the episode airs on cable.'

"oh, right, lets go then" she got up reluctantly.

"its pretty cool cause then we all get to see why we got voted off."

"okay, Cody, I'm going aren't I?"

"what crawled up your butt?"

"nothing, can we just forget it, lets GO!"

"fine fine, sheesh." The two walked into the room to see everyone already seated. Katie and Sadie were sitting next to Justin, then Eva and Tyler, Beth and Noah, all on a huge couch in the game room in front of a huge flat screen.

"wait, where's izzy, I haven't seen her all day?" Courtney asked with a confused look on her face.

"oh, she never got here; she's still on the run from the RCMP, eh." Ezekiel said

"who cares, she was crazy anyways." Noah remarked.

"so Chris never sent anyone to look for her?" Courtney asked.

"like I said, she's crazy, and this is Chris we're talking about." Noah retorted.

"pipe down you guys, the episodes about to start!" Eva yelled. Cody sat down next to Noah. Courtney curled up into a ball at the end of the couch, still holding the wooden skull. The episode started and everyone watched quietly. "shit, I forgot about the cameras" she thought as she quietly watched herself sneak into the boathouse to give Duncan some dinner.

"Well well this looks interesting" Noah snickered. She quietly kept watching, and smiled as she thought of their adventure, until it was ALL on tape, even their little 'moment' on the patio.

"no, no, no no no no, they couldn't have" she thought "wait, they would, Chris would do anything for ratings." Courtney watched in horror, as she saw herself run out of the cabin to puke, and she began to hear voices again.

"aww look she's blushing," Katie said.

"well I would, I mean she just puked on international TV" said Sadie

"it's okay Courtney, everyone pukes in public sometime," Beth said sweetly.

"puleez, please let something happen so they don't see" she screamed in her head. But it was too late. They all watched in shock, Courtney kissed Duncan. She hid her head in embarrassment, and listened to the comments pour out. The next few seconds ticked by like hours.

"Beth I don't think she was blushing from the pukefest," Noah snickered.

"Ew did she just kiss him after puking, that's sooo gross," said Katie.

"But it was cute," Sadie said.

"I guess, but her breath must have been rank," Katie replied.

"Courtney chill out, it was just a kiss," Cody said to her, trying to make her feel better. She looked up, and was glad the camera didn't follow Duncan to the end of the dock. She kept watching quietly, watching Geoff fall off the tree. It kept going to the marshmallow ceremony, waiting intently to find out who got her kicked off. But they never showed any of the confession can tapes. Oh well, she watched herself be dragged off the dock. She smiled and a tear ran down her face as she watched Duncan run down the dock with the wooden skull and throw it to her.

"aww he made her something," Katie said.

"yeah but it was a skull, that's hardly romantic," said Sadie.

"well now we know why she never puts that thing down," Noah retorted.

"well at least its better than Cody and his stupid obsession with Gwen's bra." Said Eva.

"seriously you guys that's enough!" Courtney yelled as she stood up.

"chill out, we all saw you kiss Duncan, who cares, get over it. "Noah remarked.

"you know what Noah, I don't care, cause at least when I kissed someone, it was someone from the opposite sex." She replied with a smile. Noah was about to say something, when Tyler piped in.

"you guys! The episode isn't over, look it's Harold." Courtney turned around, just to see Harold's dorky face,

"you guys think your so funny, lets see how you like it when someone messes with your love life." Harold broke open the ballot box, and switched the votes. "yesssssss…"

Courtney just stared blankly into the TV, not saying a word, only with her mouth wide open in shock.

"uh guys, I think we should go, "Cody squeaked.

"WHAT!!! I'M HERE AT THIS STUPID RESORT BECAUSE OF HAROLD!!!!!!!!!!!" Courtney fumed "WHEN HE GETS HERE I'M GONNA WRING HIS SKINNY LITTLE NECK UNTIL HIS EYES POP OUT OF HIS HEAD AND THROUGH HIS DWEEBY GLASSES , AND LAND INTO THE POOL OF THIS STUPID RESORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Courtney was totally red in the face, and looked like she was about to smash the TV in anger.

"wow, she makes you look like Lindsey" Noah said to Eva,

"I thought I got angry, but she's got skills, I can't even get that angry, she's scaring me." Eva replied with a shocked look on her face.

"THIS STUPID SHOW IS GONNA HEAR FROM MY LAWYER FOR WRONGFUL TERMINATION, THIS IS UNFAIR!!!!!!" She stormed out of the room, and went up to her room.

"seriously yo, that was scary, eh." Ezekiel said as he broke the silence in the room.

"well I don't know about you guys, but I have some beauty sleep to catch up on, night." Justin said and walked up to his room. Everyone else followed in the same direction except Cody and Beth.

"should we check on her?" Beth asked.

"no, she went through a lot today, just let her be, she'll be fine," Cody replied.

"it's really nice of you to comfort her when she's depressed" Beth said with a smile.

"yea, I guess, um well night Beth" Cody said trying to avoid the awkward situation.

"okay night Cody," Beth said and just stood there all alone, then followed everyone else to her room.


	6. Big Girls Don't Cry 3

Courtney woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Huh, uh come in?" Cody opened the door, and stood in the doorway.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yea, I've been better, my throat hurts." She said as she sat up on her bed, "Please tell me the explosion in the game room was a really bad dream." Cody shook his head.

"No you pretty much scared the crap out of everyone, even Eva. After you left, everyone went to bed, at six thirty." She groaned and slammed her head back, aiming for the pillow, but accidentally hitting it on the headboard. "Damnit, can't I have a morning where I don't hit my head!" she growled, rubbing her head.

"Hey, ya know Duncan would have been proud of your little performance last night."

"No, he probably would have been scared shitless too."

"Aww c'mon" he said as he sat at the end of the bed. "It wasn't that bad," she raised her eyebrow in disbelief, still rubbing her head. "Okay maybe it was…but nothing a good breakfast couldn't fix."

"No, thanks for the offer, but I'm just gonna stay up here for a while."

"Okay….By the way, Harold got voted off last night, and he's here now.'

"What! Where is he so I can kick his ass and get it over with?"

"Hehe, well Chris told him of your little outburst, well showed him, and he's been locked up in his room ever since."

"He has to come out sometime, and when he does he's gonna wish he was never born."

"Uh, hehe, okay. Good luck with that."

"Wait, Cody, here, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. If I stay up here I'm no better than that little twerp," she said with a smile.

"Okay Court, see ya in a few minutes." He closed the door, and smiled. "Ha, take that Noah, I can make her happy." He make a weird air guitar movement in the hall "do-do-dle-do!" and ran down the hall before anyone saw him.

Courtney got up and put her clothes on, and headed down for breakfast, then going back in her room to grab the wooden skull. She got down to the pool deck, and everyone watched her as she walked to the buffet.

"what? If anyone has anything to say to me, then walk up and talk to me. Otherwise, stop staring." Everyone turned and went back to what they were doing. She grabbed a plate, and got some food. She walked back to her chair, and cody was already there with his breakfast.

"sooo, how's your head?"

"better"

"are you gonna spend the day hunting Harold down or something?"

""nah, he has to come out sometime, when he does, then I'll strangle him." She said with an evil smile.

"good plan" they quietly ate their food, until Courtney broke the silence.

"soooo, are you just gonna stalk me the rest of the time we're here?"

"eh, not the rest of the time, just until I find someone else to hang out with, unless you want me to stalk you?'

"noo I'm good,"

--------------------(a few days passing)---------------------------------

Everyone was in the gameroom watching the next episode (except Harold of course).

Episode ends…..

Cody and Courtney walk out of the room.

"wow, that was waaaay more of heather than I wanted to see." Courtney remarked about the boobies incident.

"well I liked it, hehe, go harold!" cody replied.

"eww you would," Courtney retorted "and Harold and leshawna, that was , uh,"

"unexpected.?"

"yea, I guess. Ya know cody, speaking of relationships, I might know someone with a crush on you." Courtney said with a smile.

"Noah?" he replied sarcasticly.

"haha maybe, but I was talking about a girl."

"really, who…? He asked hopefully.

"Beth!"

" oh yeah…"

"c'mon she's not that bad."

"yea, but she ain't that good either."

"aww, she's really nice, and sweet." He gives her a weird look. "oh come on, like you could do better."

"hey I'm a ladies man, I know I could,. Anyway, I have gwen."

"and she has trent."

"so? If she's happy, then I'm happy." He said coldly.

"fine, Cody, whatever. I was just trying to help."

"well you're not. Anyway who says im not already taken."

"well cause you still carry around gwens bra."

"good point, well what about you?"

"uh, what about me?"

"well you always seem to hang around me, it must be cause you like me."

"you're the one stalking me."

"riiight.." she gets up to go to her room.

"oh and Btw, Duncan does that line already, and it's waaay better."

"seriously?"


	7. Big Girls Don't Cry 4

**Haha finally duncans perspective !! yayz**

**song uzed is Once Upon a Time by The KGB **

* * *

Duncan woke up on the ship, and thought about the past few days. He was glad the guys won the brunch challenge; we really needed a distraction from the pain in his heart. Despite the hand and foot service the boys were getting, he still couldn't get Courtney out of his head. He groaned as he looked at the clock, 5; 45. His head was way too clouded to go back to sleep, so he pulled out his ipod and put it on shuffle. It began to play a song….

Once upon we used to plot crimes  
Got busy in the summer time  
Forever with my arm around your waist line  
Used to groove to the rhythm of the base line  
Used to climb up Indian Rock and  
Watch the sun set low across the roof top  
And just like the beat will stop  
The beat will drop  
You can try but you can't rewind the clock  
Oh you can't love when your heart is locked  
Oh and I've lost the key babe  
Is it me Babe  
Is it me Babe  
Is it me Babe  
I keep calling darling are you listening  
You know your heart won't tell no lies (No lies)  
I keep calling darling are you listening  
I said your heart won't tell no lies (No lies)  
Once upon a time we had a good thing  
But these days I find myself crying  
Sugar don't you know I'm dying  
And I'm trying to get through  
I'm tryin to get through  
But what am I supposed to do  
Could it all be true Babe  
Is it you Babe  
Is it you Babe  
Is it you Babe  
I keep calling darling are you listening  
You know your heart won't tell no lies (No lies)  
I keep calling darling are you listening  
I said your heart won't tell no lies (No lies)  
And we used to sing Oooooooooh  
Once upon a time  
I keep calling darling are you listening  
You know your heart won't tell no lies (No lies)  
I keep calling darling are you listening  
Said your heart won't tell no lies (No lies)  
I keep calling darling are you listening  
You know your heart won't tell no lies (No lies)

I keep calling darling are you listening  
Said your heart won't tell no lies (No lies)

Courtney pulled the ear buds out of her ears, and the music didn't pass much time. She could have let her ipod keep playing, but after that song played, she just wanted to cry. She thought about Duncan, and looked back at the ipod, the wretched song used to be her favorite, Once Upon a Time by The KGB, but now it just made her think of him. She felt silly, cause that song wasn't really his style, never the less, it still made her wanna cry. She looked at the digital clock and it said, 5:50, great, she rolled over and tried to get some more sleep, but just cried.

Duncan scowled at the music choice, but let it play anyway. He closed his eyes, but could only see her smiling face. "Man, what I wouldn't do to see her again," he thought as he rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep.

Courtney was sitting on her beach chair, next to Cody as usual. She was flipping through her magazine, as he was looking at Gwen's bra.

"Ugh, do you have to ogle at it here, some of us are trying to enjoy ourselves, and she huffed, as the dorky boy held the black undergarment in his hands.

"Well we all have our different quirks," he replied still with her bra in his hands. "Are you okay, you seem off today?"

"I'm fine!" she growled.

"Okay! Chill, you just seem depressed."

"Well if you haven't noticed yet I hate being here!" she yelled.

"Yea I know, but you seem more grouchy than usual."

"Ugh!" she curled up in a ball, "just leave me alone," she mumbled.

"Court, are you okay," Cody asked with a worried look.

"Just…" she began crying.

"Courtney?"

"I really miss him, ya know?" she said looking up, and wiped the tears. "Sometimes I wonder…." Her thoughts trailed off.

"If he fells the same way?" she nodded. "Don't worry, I know he likes you a lot, I'm sure he misses you too." Cody said with a smile.

"Thanks, I hope you're right," she said sadly.

"I know I'm right" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a hug and said, "Thanks Cody, you're such a good friend" she let go. And walked away

"Hehe, um no problem Courtney," he said as his face was bright red.

"See ya later okay?" she asked as she waved bye.

"Err, okay, see ya later. Cody just sat there blankly. Noah walked over and stood next to him.

"What was that all about?"

"Err, well she was feeling sad, about Duncan, I was trying to make her feel better?" he said with a confused look on his face. Noah shook his head in disappointment.

"You seriously though being nice to her would make her like you."

"I don't like her, she's just a friend, honest"

"Um, she may think of you as a friend, but I'm not stupid, I see things."

"But I like Gwen," Cody said as he held up her bra.

"So, Gwen's not here, so you've developed a crush on Miss prissy in Gwen's absence." Cody rolled his eyes "you know its true," Noah said with a smirk.

"Okay Mr. know it all, what do you suggest I do?"

" well, either you figure a way to stop liking her, or just not hang out with her, cause you certainly haven't got a chance, I mean just look at her boyfriend, defiantly not your type." He chuckled.

"Thanks Noah, you're soooo helpful" Cody said sarcastically.

"No problem, I just like to help," Noah said with a smirk, and walked away. Cody looked at Gwen's bra, put his head down.

"Noah's right, god what have I gotten myself into," he walked away, thinking about what he knew he had to do.

-------------------------------(Hours passing)-----------------------------

Every one was in the game room, ready to watch the new episode. Eva returned this morning, cause she got kicked off, again. They were all on the couch, watching. They laughed as all the others were tortured relentlessly. Courtney felt bad for Duncan, s chef shot snapping turtles at him, but giggled a bit cause it was still funny. Harold was still locked in his room, avoiding the wrath of Courtney. Soon, the episode was ending and they all watched as Leshawna won the challenge. They watched all the campers at the marshmallow ceremony as Chris announced that he was going to show all the confession can tapes. Heather was first, of course she chose Eva. Next was Duncan,

"I vote for Heather, cause I know she's behind Courtney getting kicked off, you'll pay for that toots. If you're watching this on cable, I miss you babe" he said on the flat screen TV.

"Awwwwww" Katie and Sadie together.

"See, I told you" Cody said to Courtney with a smile. Noah gave Cody a look of disbelief, and shook his head. The losers all watched the rest of the episode in silence.

"I miss you too babe" Courtney said quietly with a smile, and a tear rolling down her face.


	8. Big Girls Do't Cry 5

Cody threw a Frisbee to Tyler, in an attempt to hang out with someone other than Courtney. Tyler caught it but then ran into a lamppost. Cody rolled his eyes, remembering why he doesn't hang out with Tyler more often. Eva was in the weight room, blowing off steam from her being eliminated a few days earlier. Trent came down from his room after coming to the resort the night before. Courtney was lying on her chair, listening to music as usual, and holding the skull. Cody looked at her and thought about how peaceful she looked. He was interrupted by Noah staring at him with a smile. Cody picked up the Frisbee and walked back into the hotel. He went up to his room and laid on his bed. He thought about the past two weeks with Courtney, and he thought about the time he spent with Gwen on the island. "Gwen is like a goddess, she's independent and artistic and hot!" he said to himself, "but Courtney is…..she can be mean and bossy, but when she's vulnerable she's is one of the sweetest and nicest people I've ever met. I guess that's why Duncan's crazy about her. Gwen is amazing but Courtney is……" he groaned and rolled over into a pillow. "God Cody how do you get yourself into these situations, why can't I like a girl that likes you back!" Cody walked over to the window and looked out at everyone down below. He saw her, next to Trent, "god what's up with that guy! he's like the anti-me (as Noah would put it,) he's everything that I'm not, him and Duncan!" he watched as she laid there in the sun, her caramel skin glowing, "Cody geez, c'mon! I don't like her, I can't..." he kept telling himself. "He kept watching her, even if his head told him not to. He thought about how much time they had spent together while here. He thought about the fun they had, and the butterflies he had whenever she smile, her face would glow when she smiled. "Duncan's gonna kill you Code, "he chuckled to himself. Trent was sitting there playing his guitar, talking to Courtney. "Great, he's gonna take one of my only girl-friends too, jeez why does he have to be so, uh like, girl attracting type of person- guys" Cody said awkwardly with a scowl...

~:~

Trent strummed his guitar, trying to tune it. Courtney stared at him playing, watching his extreme concentration with a confused look.

"I don't get why you're so clingy with that thing," Courtney said pointing to the guitar.

"It's not a thing," Trent replied still looking at the strings, "It's a her."

"Uh no, it's a guitar!"

"It's a her! Charleene actually," he said smiling to the guitar.

"Charleene? You named it?!?"

"God for the last time it's a her!!!! And yes, all great guitarists name their guitars." He said snuggling his precious Charleene. She gave him a disturbed look.

"Does Gwen know you're crazy?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not crazy, just passionate. And what about you? Ever since I got here you've been clinging to whatever that thing is in your hand." He pointed to the skull in Courtney's hand. She forgot she was still holding it, it a become a habit...

"It's none of you business," she said smugly.

"Courtney it's not like it's a secret! Just show him the damn skull" Noah yelled from a chair away from the two. They both looked at him, "what, you act like no one can hear you.

"Um nobody asked for you opinion, we never do!" she yelled to the sarcastic bookworm.

"Psh whatever!" Noah replied.

The two looked at each other in confusion.

"Is he always like that?" Trent asked.

"Yea, pretty much, sometimes worse." She replied.

"I can still hear you!" Noah yelled.

"Yet again, not your conversation!" she yelled/

"Wanna go somewhere else, like somewhere away from Mr. Cynical." Trent asked.

"Defiantly, "the two walked away.

"Remember that you're stalking Duncan, Courtney!" Noah snickered as the two walked to the hotel.

"Remember that no one asked for your opinion, Perez!" she yelled back. Noah scowled and went back to reading. "Mhmmm Hemmingway, my favorite," Noah thought to himself and smiled.

~:~

Cody watched in horror as Trent and Courtney walked into the hotel. He knew he had to do something, for nothing else but for Gwen's sake. He ran out of the room and ran to the elevator. "Crap it's on the first floor!" he stood there impatiently for the elevator. The doors opened and Trent and Courtney stood there looking confused.

"Cody?" Courtney asked.

"Sooo guys whatcha up to?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, we were talking downstairs and Noah kept interrupting, so we're gonna go hang out in my room." Courtney replied still with a weird look on her face. "Why?'

"Oh nothing, just ya know, saying hi," Cody replied glaring at Trent.

"Uh okay, hi Cody?" Courtney said awkwardly. She gave her room key to Trent, "here, I'll be back, just go ahead into my room." She grabbed the small boy's arm and dragged him down the hall. "What the hell is you're problem!" she yelled at him in a whisper.

"I-I just wanted to make sure y-you were okay," He replied sheepishly.

"What the hell! You haven't talked to me in four days, you've been practically ignoring me, and now your interested in my well being as soon as I find someone else to talk to being that you're giving me the silent treatment!" she yelled.

"Well I'm just worried that you might do something you could regret." He replied quietly. She looked at him with a confused look, then her eyes widened when she realized what he was getting at.

"You asshole!" she yelled and hit his shoulder.

"Owwww, what?"

"You think I'm gonna cheat on Duncan didn't you?!?"

"No-no I didn't say that" he replied

"But you implied it! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"It's not you Courtney, it's Trent, and you know I have issues with him,"

"So? How does that have anything to do with me? He likes Gwen!"

"You and I both saw the episode! He has issues, you saw him kiss heather!"

"Heather kissed him! She's evil!"

"I still don't trust him!"

"Do you not trust me?!?"

"No I do, I just, God Courtney!"

"I'm just gonna go,"

"no- Courtney!" she began to walk away and he grabbed her wrist and kissed her. She widened her eyes in horror and pushed him away.

"Uh, yea I'm just, yea" she ran off and ran to her room and got in and slammed the door.

"Courtney Wait! No I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that!" Cody yelled and slammed his head against the wall, "ow, god Cody you're so stupid!" he walked back to his room and collapsed on his bed.

~:~

Courtney leaded against her door and gasped for air. She sank to the floor and hid her head.

"Uh, you okay?" she looked up and remembered Trent was waiting for her.

"Oh, yea, I just, I'll be right back." She ran into the bathroom. She turned on the water and splashed cold water on her face. "Okay Court, it's fine, it's just Cody, and even if he was serious, then I just, won't talk to him" she said as she dried her face and looked at herself in the mirror. "She looked at the skull and smiled, "ha-ha, maybe he'll stop stalking me now." She felt a warm feeling as she saw the wooden face in her hand. She was surprising calm, normally she would have been freaking out, but the thought of Duncan made her calm. She walked out of the bathroom calm and collected She saw Trent's confused face, "I just saw a plate of green jelly on the room service cart, it really freaked me out you know?"

"Ha-ha yea you okay?"

She looked at the skull again and smiled, "yea, I'm fine, just fine."

Trent noticed how the thing calmed her down, "sooo what is that thing anyway, will it calm me down if I see a mime?" he chucked.

"Ha-ha probably not," she tossed it to him as she sat on her bed.

"Uh a skull? Not really a peaceful symbol." He said looking at it, and sat across form her on the bed.

"It's not the actual skull, it has sentimental value," she said with a smile, "Duncan carved it for me and gave it to me when I left,"

"Ahhh that makes sense."

"Yea, I guess, people think I'm weird for always carrying around." She said with her eyes down.

"It's not weird, the things we love we hold close, like me and my guitar." He said with a smile. "That skull represents Duncan, you keep it close because you miss him and it's a way to feel close to him."

"That's really sweet, but you don't see you carrying around a picture of Gwen, it's not like you're obsessing over her." She said lifting her eyes.

"Wanna bet?" he grabbed Charleene and began playing a song.

"wait- I know that, that's Gwen's song, you wrote for her!" she said

"Mhmn, I play it before bed and every time I wake up. I get a good feeling and I remember her smile, it starts my day and ends it." He said with a smile. "It's not weird; it just means you really care about him."

"Just like Cody and Gwen's bra," she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" she squeaked. He shrugged and put his guitar away. "You really give good advice, it's like insightful and almost poetic," she said.

"Yea, it comes with being the mysterious musician dude," he said with a smile.

"Ha-ha I wish I could be like that, I suck at being poetic and all that weird artsy stuff, I suck at English. That's why I like math, specific rules on how to find the answer, and only one right answer." She said with a smile.

"Wow that's, uh depressing. I hate math, I'd rather write or read than solve an equation, any day." He replied.

"Whatever, I prefer math, it makes sense to me. Doesn't change, it's reliable, you know you can get the right answer."

"Exactly! It's boring, and impersonal, what you turn in is the same as everyone else. There's no room for individuality." He said.

"Okay, but if you write something you can never be sure if you are thinking what the author wants you to think. You can't be sure if you're right."

"Some things are more important than being right all the time."

"That's, that's, uh well that's crazy, are you saying you don't like being right?"

"Well I think it's overrated to think that all the time. That kind of thinking is was causes wars, when you only think about what you think and roving your point you miss out on other ideas, you become close minded."

"But if you don't have an opinion, you become too open minded and have nothing to stand for."

"Wow, this is interesting, us debating on the all around question, are we really that bored?" he said with a smile.

"Wow I didn't realize how far we deviated from our original conversation. It's funny isn't it?" she replied with a smile.

"Yea it is, hey what time it is?"

"Uh, oh god it's like six, wanna go downstairs, everyone's probably looking for us."

"Um not really, they kinda freak me out after a while."

"Ha-ha, okay then. Whatcha wanna do?"

"We could watch a movie?"

"Cool, whatcha wanna watch?"

"I dunno; let's look on the movie channel." Courtney grabbed the remote to her TV and Trent sat next to her on the bed. She flipped through the movies and found one that looked good. "You like The Dark Night?"

"Yes! I love that movie! Go batman!" he said with a smile. She turned it on and the two friends watched on her bed.

About an hour passed when Courtney said "Duncan would probably hate watching this, he's really into those really intense horror movies."

"Yea, same with Gwen isn't funny how alike they are." The both widened their eyes and looked at each other, "you don't think they would..."

"Of course not! They like us, right?"

"Right, right, and Duncan's not Gwen's type, he's too you know." He chuckled.

'Excuse me! He's too what?" she glared at him.

"Nothing he's just not really that artsy like me and Gwen are, we connect y'know?"

"Me and Duncan connect!" she said as she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Yea I know, just in a different way, opposites attract right?"

"Whatever, lets just watch the movie!" she pouted.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that, the way you two interact is totally different than anyone I have ever seen, its suprising, but it works! Like French fries dipped in chocolate milkshake, looks weird, but surprisingly delicious!" he said with a smile.

"Eww that sounds gross," she said with a disgusted look.

"You haven't tasted it before? Fine, then tomorrow you're gonna try it, I'll make you."

"Whatever" she giggled, and the two went back to their movie.

~:~

Bridgette knocked on Courtney's door,. She got there last night and really needed someone to talk to. Courtney opened the door wearing her normal clothes but looked like she just got up.

"Huh? Oh Bridgette! I'm soo glad you're here, well okay I'm sorry you got kicked off! But uh…"she stammered.

"Ha-ha it's fine Court, I missed you too!" the two hugged.

"Eww why do you smell like tomato, and what's up with your hair, it's like reddish?" she asked as she pinched her nose.

"Ha-ha got skunk sprayed yesterday, long story. I had to take a tomato bath last night, and it stained my hair a little." Bridgette replied.

"Oh here come in," Courtney gestured to her room. It was pretty tidy except an unmade bed and a corpse lying on the floor with a pillow. "Oh forgot about him." She nudged the body with her foot. "Trent, wake up!"

"Huh! Oh wait where am I ?"

"Still in my room from last night," Courtney sighed.

"Oh, sorry, fell asleep ya know?" Trent said rubbing his eyes.

"Yea, I did too, you better go before anyone else notices." Courtney said looking at the clock.

"Oh hi bridge, what's up" he said with a smile as her got up. He threw the pillow back on Courtney's bed, and grabbed his guitar and walked to the door. "Had fun last night Court, we gotta do it again. See ya! See ya Bridge!" the boy left the room and headed back to his own room.

"Uhh, Courtney, what was that?" Bridgette asked raising her eyebrow.

"We watched a movie last night and we both fell asleep, I'm not sure how he ended up on the floor," she replied, and they both began to laugh.

"Okay then, uh oh right I wanted to talk to you."

"Right," she replied smoothing her clothes and hair then sitting on the bed. Bridgette followed her to the bed and the two began to talk.

"Well I thought that I liked Geoff, but I went to sleep last night and I thought about it, and I'm not sure. Well I know you've been through this, so what do I do?" the blond asked with a confused face.

"Well from my own experience, I discovered the more you think about something as complex as love, you confuse yourself because it's not something you can figure out logically, cause it's not logic. It's just a feeling you have to accept and don't try to reason with it. Just go with your first instinct." Courtney said with a smile.

"Wow that's, deep, almost poetic," Bridgette said with a smile.

"Really? I mean yea." Courtney said with a smile, and Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the advice, I better go now though, gotta get the tomato out!" Bridgette giggled.

"Yea I better shower too! Wanna go out to the pool deck later?"

"Yea it'll give us some time to catch up, later Court!"

"Later bridge!" Courtney stood at her door and watched the blond walk away. Courtney thought about what she said, about her advice being poetic, "looks like a little bit of Trent rubbed off on me," she giggled, and closed the door to take a shower.


	9. Big Girls Don't Cry 6

Courtney sat next to Bridgette on a beach chair, and the two smiled and giggled as they watched Tyler slip on, well nothing, and fall into the pool.

"Wow he's clumsier than me," Bridgette smiled.

"Yea, that boy is like a total klutz" Courtney replied.

"Um Courtney, can I talk to you for a second?" Cody said awkwardly as he stood behind the brunette.

"Uh sure Cody…" Courtney replied and got up and the two left Bridgette.

"I just wanna apologize…y'know, about last night, it was uncalled for and really, well weird, for both of us." Cody started with his eyes to the floor.

"Well, yea it was awkward Cody," Courtney said with a frustrated look. "I wish you didn't put me in such a difficult position. You of all people should know that."

"I know, and I'm sorry, it's just, I got….caught up in a moment" he replied looking up from the ground.

"What moment! What did I ever give off that made you think that was okay! You were yelling at me for hanging out with Trent! How do you figure that being a good moment to kiss me!" she yelled. He looked to the ground again "Well?!?"

"I don't know Court, truthfully I don't really know of anything right now." He said looking at his shoes. Courtney put her face in her hands. She took a deep breath.

"Okay Cody, look, you don't like me, you like Gwen, right?"

"Yea, I guess…" he replied.

"What do you mean you guess!!? It's a yes or no question!"

"YES!!!! I love Gwen!!!! I love her with a passion that burns for a thousand suns!!!!!!" he yelled. Everyone at the pool deck, including Trent, turned and stared at the boy yelling like a maniac.

"Erm, a little much," Courtney said.

"Yea, I got that."

"Okay, okay forget them, look," she exhaled. "Let's just keep what happened between us yesterday a secret okay? I mean it was just a mistake right?"

"Yea, yea, just a mistake."

"Cause if anyone found out, we're in a lot of trouble. Well probably not me as much as you, especially if Duncan found out, you'd be dead." she said with a worried look.

"Hehe yea I know," he replied nervously.

"See problem solved, just act like nothing happened, K?"

"Uh yea, can do,"

"Cool, see ya later!" she smiled and ran back over to Bridgette.

"Right," Cody mumbled and looked to the ground.

"You can tell yourself a thousand times that you don't like her, but that won't make it true," Noah snickered as he appeared behind Cody. Cody swiveled around and looked at Noah's grinning face blankly.

"So what do you suggest this time brainiac,"

"Actually, I seriously haven't a clue, you really messed this up. I'm just here to enjoy the show. This weird thing you two have is pretty comical," Noah said with his usual smugness.

"God thanks Noah, I'm glad I can always count on you to be a supportive friend," Cody replied sarcastically.

"No problem, buddy!" Noah said with a fake happiness.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Seriously, don't you have a book to read?"

"Finished it this morning, but thanks for the concern," Noah retorted with a bitter sense of sarcasm.

"Whatever, I think I'm gonna go hang out with someone a little less on the fruity side," Cody said and began to walk away.

"Oh you come up with that one yourself, good job! You get a gold star!" Noah smiled and said with the same bitterness. "Good luck with that Code!" Cody rolled his eyes at his cynical so-called friend.

Courtney sat back down next to Bridgette and picked up an earbud.

"What was that all about?" Bridgette asked as she listened to the other earbud.

"Oh, um nothing, just, had to take care of something. Bridgette raised her eyebrow, and shrugged as the two kept listening to Courtney's ipod. Trent walked up, and sat on a chair next to the one the two girls were sharing.

"Hey Trent," Bridgette said.

"Hi" added Courtney.

"Soooo whatcha up to?" Trent asked.

"Just listening to music, not really much else to do," Courtney replied.

"Ahhh, well I just let you two do that." Trent said getting out his own ipod.

"You know anyone else ever get the feeling of just wanting to lie in the grass?' Bridgette asked, "C'mon you two let's go lay in the grass!"

"Um, why?" Courtney asked raising her eyebrow.

"Cause its relaxing, it's like looking into the openness of the sky, and just letting your mind wander." Bridgette replied with a smile. "C'mon what else do we have to do?"

Trent and Courtney shrugged, and followed the blond to a grassy field a little bit away from the pool. Bridgette laid down "ahhh, this is nice." Courtney and Trent laid next to her, connecting all their heads on the grass, forming a triangle.

"Wow, this is kinda relaxing," Trent said.

"Yea and it's away from everyone else." Courtney added.

"See, I told you!" squealed Bridgette. The three stared into the clouds, and were quiet for a while.

"Bridgette?" Trent asked.

"Yea?"

"When you were there, well uh, I just wanted to know, if Gwen is mad with me about that, thing with heather, y'know, the kiss?" Trent asked awkwardly.

"Truthfully, I seriously couldn't tell, she was pretty quiet that day, she was really depressed, but I do know she was beyond pissed with heather." Bridgette said sadly.

"I don't know about Gwen, but if Duncan ever did something like that…." Courtney began, but stopped thinking about what she was about to say, cause what happened between heather and Trent was just like the other night with Cody. "Well, I would be really hurt." Courtney finished awkwardly.

"Wow Courtney, I was expecting some comment about how you would hunt Duncan down with a fork or something." Bridgette said.

"Well….Trent," Courtney said changing the focus off of her, "just, you need to talk to her, if you explain the situation, then I'm sure she would understand. Cause, accidents like that happen to the best of us…" she trailed off.

"Court? You okay?" Trent asked her.

"no, not really….the other night, when Cody was being really weird to us, after you went to my room I was talking to him and…..well he kissed me." She said sadly, "I stopped it immediately, and it was really gross, but I still feel a twinge guilt, even though it wasn't my fault….I think"

"Wow, uh well, that's, interesting…did you talk to him about it?" Bridgette asked.

"Yea, this morning, it was a total fluke, but that doesn't change the fact that it happened." Courtney answered.

"What about Duncan? Are you going to tell him?" Trent asked.

"See, I haven't figured that out yet. I feel I should, but Cody's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt,"

"And if Duncan found out he would probably break Cody like a twig," Bridgette finished.

"Exactly," Courtney sighed.

"Well that's a toughie, I don't know what to tell you Court," Bridgette sighed.

"I guess you have to choose, Cody's safety, or a decent relationship with Duncan," Trent added.

"Ugh, god you guys are a real help," Courtney groaned sarcastically.

"Well, I kinda feel bad, mostly the fact that nothing truly bad has happened between me and Geoff."

"Bridgette, don't whine cause you have a healthy relationship, it's annoying." Courtney hissed.

"I wasn't, I just feel bad for you two." She replied coolly

"Geez, thanks for the pity," Trent rolled his eyes.

"God, you two a real downers," Bridgette said with a frown.

"As if no one is surprised her and Geoff are together." Trent whispered to Courtney.

"Yea I know," she giggled. Bridgette laid back down.

"Okay, lets play a game, everyone lay back down, and close your eyes. Now we're gonna go in a circle, starting with me, then Trent, and Courtney. Then we each are gonna go around and say something they love about their significant other, it can be physical or personally, okay?" Bridgette explained. "So me first, a thing I love about Geoff, his lame pick up lines"

"Seriously?" Courtney asked.

"Ah ah ah, first rule, don't comment on what anyone one says, and yes I do, it's cute," Bridgette smiled. 'Okay Trent, your turn."

"Uh what I love about Gwen…her independence,"

"Okay, Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"What I love about Duncan…um, his devious smile, I guess" Courtney blushed.

"Okay so it's my turn again, we just keep going in a circle. What I love, the way he always wears that hat,"

"Her eyes that just smolder when she looks at me,"

"His vulnerability." Both Bridgette and Trent sat up and stared at the CIT, "what? He isn't mean all the time, he has a soft side. I mean the dude's afraid of cardboard with Celine Dion on it." They still stared at her, the rolled their eyed and laid back down.

"The way he isn't afraid to be soft sometimes," Bridgette started again.

"Well she's hott," the two girls sat up and glared at him.

"What kind of answer is that?!?" Courtney said.

"Seriously, that's really shallow,"

"Hey, I may be sensitive but I'm still a guy, you can't blame me for noticing that, and whatever happened to the no commenting rule?" Trent asked defensively.

"Well this is an exception," Bridgette replied. The both rolled their eyes at him, and laid back down.

"Um, his blue eyes, they just make me wanna stare into him." Suddenly, the heard a noise, then a bunch of water began to shoot all over them.

"Oh god is it raining?" Bridgette asked.

"No it's the sprinklers," Trent said, and the three got up and ran off the field. The began to wring the water out of their hair.

"Well at least we were still in our swimsuits," Courtney commented with annoyance, "Bridge, c'mon, lets go up to my room and dry off."

"Okay, brrr it got cold," Bridgette said shivering.

"Nah, it's just cause we're all wet" Trent replied while trying to fix his hair. "You two go ahead, I'll meet up with you later, I'm gonna go find Cody."

"Why?" the two girls asked at the same tim3e.

"Noah told me he's been carrying around one of Gwen's bras, I'm gonna try to get it back."

"Good luck with that, he guards it with his life," Courtney remarked.

"So he does have it?" Trent asked.

"Yea, he calls it his lucky charm," Courtney said with a disgusted look.

"Eww, that's weird," said Bridgette.

"I know right?" replied Courtney.

"Whatever, I've gotta go find him," said a frustrated Trent. He walked away. And the two girls shrugged and started to the hotel. They got in the elevator, still talking about random thing, and arrived at Courtney's room.

"I know, love shopping at Victoria secret, it has the cutest pajamas!" Bridgette said.

"Yea, I love their 5 for twenty five panties sale, their cotton stuff is sooo comfy." Responded Courtney with shared glee. They both walked in, and Courtney grabbed two towels, and they began to dry off their hair. Courtney put her ipod on her charger/speakers, and pressed play. Rihanna's voice began to sing as Disturbia began to play.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Bridgette squealed and began to dance around, still in her blue bikini.

"Oh my god! Me too!" Courtney yelled over the words and began dancing with her. The two began to sing along, twirling and bouncing about the room.

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm goin crazy now.

No more gas in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothin heard, nothin said can't even speak about it  
No more lies in my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like im goin insane, yeah...

It's a theif in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind that can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Why don't you bring life, here in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, you're train of thought'll be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Trent was walking down the hall, with Cody, and was heading to Courtney's room. The two arrived at her door. "Courtney, Bridgette, you guys done?" Trent knocked on the door. He heard loud music, and assumed they didn't hear him, so he open the door , and his and Cody's jaws dropped in awe as they watched the two girls bounce around the room still in their bikinis. The two boys just stood there speechless, and the girls hadn't noticed they were there.

You're life is in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disurbia, am I scarin you tonite?  
Disturbia, it used to hunt your lies  
Disturbia, disturbia.

Bom bom bee dam bom bom bee dam dam  
Bom bom bee dam bom bom bee dam dam

Faded pictures on the wall, its like their talkin to me  
Disconnected on call, the phone won't even ring  
I gotta get out, or figure this **** out  
It's too close for comfort, ohh...

Why don't you bring life, here in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, you're train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

You're life is in disturbia, its like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scarin you tonite?  
Disturbia, it used to hunt your life  
Disturbia, disturbia.

Release me from this curse im in  
im tryin' to pretend but im strugglin  
if you cant go, oh oh oh oh oh  
Think im gonna, oh oh oh oh oh yeah.

Why don't you bring life, here in the city of wonder  
aint gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
better think twice, you're train of thought will be altered  
so if you must falter be wise

The girls kept dancing and singing. The music was load, and the two were still oblivious to the open door and the two boys watching them.

You're life is in disturbia, its like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scarin you tonite?  
Disturbia, it used to hunt your life  
Disturbia, disturbia.

Bom bom bee dam bom bom be dam dam  
Bom bom bee dam bom bom be dam dam x2

The music stopped and the girls stopped still giggling at their fun. Bridgette turned around and stopped in horror as she discovered Trent and Cody standing there, speechless. Courtney heard Bridgette gasp and looked too, and the two looked at them in horror and anger.

"Uh Cody, I think we better go," Trent whispered.

"But what if they do it again," Cody protested. The two girls grabbed their towels and began to walk forward in anger.

"Run Cody, Run!!!!!!!1" Trent yelled and bolted out of the room. Cody was right behind him as the two guys ran down the hallway. The girls ran out of the room.

"God you two! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!!!?" Courtney yelled to the retreating guys.

"Oh my god! That was sooo embarrassing!!! And I'm not even wearing my wetsuit!" Bridgette said to Courtney with a frown.

"I know, well, c'mon, we'll get back at them later, lets get some clothes on." Courtney replied, and walked back into her room. The two got dressed, and brushed their hair. "Bridgette, wanna sleep over in my room tonight? That way we can hang out without Trent or Cody around."

"Sure, sounds like fun, we can talk about Geoff and Duncan, we just need to make sure and lock the door," Bridgette giggled.

"Defiantly." Courtney smiled

Trent and Cody gasped for air as the were in the elevator.

"Do you think they followed us down the stairs?" Cody asked red in the face.

"Not likely, they are still in their swimsuits." Trent replied. The two smiled. "We may both like Gwen, but dude that was pretty awesome!" Trent smiled at Cody.

"Defiantly, that was like the bet thing I've seen since I've been here!" the two high fived and walked out of the elevator. All the other campers began to gather in the game room for the next episode.

"So is this a truce?" Trent asked Cody, "at least for now?"

"Yea, as long as I get to keep Gwen's bra," Cody said with a smile. Trent raised his eyebrow, the sighed.

"Fine," he said with a smile. The two shook hands and joined the other campers in the game room.

Bridgette and Courtney came down a few minutes later, fully clothed this time, and joined everyone in the game room. The saw Trent and Cody sitting next to each other, waiting for them. They walked right past them, and sat next to Katie and Sadie. The episode began, and they all watched in their usual anticipation. Trent cringed when Chris replayed his and Heather's kiss. The episode played, and the all watched and laughed at Lindsey running around the camp like the idiot she was, looking for a hiding place. They kept watching, and soon they saw all the guys at the dock, after Leshawna's win at hide and seek. Bridgette gasped in anger as she heard Duncan convince all the guys to vote her off.

"God! Courtney no offence, but Duncan's an asshole!" Bridgette grumbled to her friend.

"I know," Courtney sighed, "but he's my asshole,"

Bridgette giggled at what she said, and Courtney smiled back. The episode ended and Bridgette watched sadly as Geoff was tied in a tree by the other guys.

"God I think they all are assholes," Courtney said in disgust.

"I know, but at least their getting along, trust me, living with heather and Leshawna is like war territory, someday, Leshawna's just gonna kill her or something." Bridgette said with wide eyes. The two girls walked out of the game room, and picked up some food for their sleepover.

'Sooo are you guys still mad at us?" Trent walked up with Cody.

The two girls didn't say a word; they just turned and raised their eyebrows at them, and walked away.

"I say they're still pissed," Cody said. Trent nodded.

"Wanna go play fuseball?" Trent asked.

"You're on!!!" Cody smiled. The two guys ran back into the game room.

Courtney and Bridgette giggled as they opened the door to Courtney's room. They put their snacks on the table in the room, and they both collapsed on the bed. "Lets turn on a movie! How about….oh they have twilight!!!!!" Courtney squealed.

"Oh god yes! Yes! For the love of god turn it on!!!" Bridgette said with a smile. They both put on their pajamas, and sat on the bed watching their movie, and eating popcorn.

"Oh my god!! Why does Edward have to be so perfect!!!?" Courtney sighed while they watched.

"I don't know, I mean I like Edward, but I think I'm more of a team Jacob girl" Bridgette replied.

"Psh, Jacob may be hott, but that's pretty much it," Courtney said.

"Edward's too perfect, not to mention he left her in New Moon, when Bella was beyond depressed, Jacob was there for her,"

"Edward left her to protect her!!!"

"Well I like my men big, warm, and fuzzy!"

"Well I like my men cold, dead, and sparkly!"

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!"

"Okay, it just occurred to me that we're arguing over fictional characters, even when we both have actual guys…." Bridgette said awkwardly.

"Oh right, we sound kinda stupid don't we?" Courtney giggled weirdly.

"Yea, lets just watch the rest of the movie."

"Yea."

The two girls watched their movie, and awed at Bella and Edward. until they both fell asleep.


	10. Big Girls Don't Cry 7

Bridgette and Courtney sat on Courtney's bed. Trent sat against the bed, playing Charleene. Cody was sitting across from the girls. It had been about a week since the bikini incident, and the two eventually forgave Trent and Cody. DJ, Lindsey, and Izzy joined the other losers on the island. Izzy mostly hung with herself, Lindsey was never seen without Tyler, and DJ joined the four sometimes, when he wasn't busy with bunny, like tonight, he joined the four in Courtney's room, and was sitting on the floor next to Trent with bunny in his lap. The five teens were just passing time with dimly playing music from Courtney's ipod, accompanied by gentle strokes of sound from Charleene, and an un-lively game of Go Fish played by the three on the bed.

"Ugh, I'm sooo done," Courtney groaned and threw her cards in the air.

"Ow, be careful with those!" DJ squeaked. "You could give someone a major paper cut."

Courtney rolled her eyes; Trent looked up from his guitar and chuckled. Bridgette and Courtney began picking up the cards. Cody got up and walked to the Ipod on the dock. He began scrolling through the songs, and smiled when he found a certain one.

"Hey ladies," he grinned, "it's your favorite song!" He began to play Disturbia on the speakers and bounced up and down, mocking their infamous dance. The two girls glared at the dancing Cody.

"Okay, that's it, out." Courtney said as she pointed to the door.

"Hey hey hey! Cut the harshness, I was just joking." Cody said in his defense.

"Do you see anyone else laughing?" Bridgette asked wryly. Courtney got up and began pushing the small boy to the door.

"Trent! DJ! A little help!" Cody squealed as the two headed for the door. Both boys shrugged, not moving from the ground.

"sorry dude, ya' messed up," Trent added, not glancing up from Charleene. Bridgette got up and helped Courtney push the boy out the door.

"Seriously guys! Come on!" Cody struggled, but was eventually out the door. "I liked the nice Courtney better," he frowned as Courtney began to close the door. She stopped.

"Well I liked the less of an ass Cody," she replied with a smile.

"Awwwww you know you like it," he grinned.

"No, not really." Courtney said with a frown.

"She only has enough room for one asshole in her heart." Bridgette added.

"Psh whatever," Cody said rolling his eyes. And with that, Courtney closed the door. She and Bridgette turned around, and with their backs to the door slid down to the ground.

"That thing about my heart and the asshole sounded really gross" Courtney said to her blond friend.

"Yeeeaaaa that sounded a lot better in my head" Bridgette smiled awkwardly.

"Well this was weird; me and bunny are going to bed." DJ said, and got up. The two girls got up and walked to the bed.

"Kay DJ, you two don't stay up too late," Bridgette smiled.

"Oh don't worry, we're both beat. We'll just go right to sleep." DJ assured her seriously.

The other three looked at each other weirdly.

"Err, okay DJ, night then," Courtney said. DJ waved, and moved bunny's paw in a waving motion, then the two left. Bridgette grabbed her Pjs and went into the bathroom. She had pretty much been living with Courtney for the past week she'd been there, and most of her stuff was in there. Trent had also gotten used to falling asleep in there, and had his own spot next to the bed on the floor. The other two always offered a spot on the huge king sized bed, even if it was at the end, but he always refused being the gentleman he was. Not to mention e was friends with both Geoff and Duncan, and it would be awkward to say he was sleeping in the same bed as their girlfriends. Bridgette walked out in her Spongebob pjs, and Courtney replaced her in the bathroom. Trent kept playing his guitar; Bridgette sat down on the bed and flipped on the TV.

"You see anything good?" Courtney said as she walked out of the bathroom in Team Pink pj's.

"No, it's just a bunch of crappy old people shows." Bridgette sighed longingly to the TV.

"What if we watched a movie, I mean we get OnDemand," Trent suggested putting Charleene on the floor next to him.

"Okay," Bridgette said, and she turned on the movie channel. "Oh what about Mamma Mia!?" Bridgette suggested.

"No way, no more chick flix. I almost died of boredom when you guys had your weekend twilight marathon." Trent replied.

"Um, Oh! High school Musical 3!?!" Bridgette squealed. Courtney and Trent stared at her. "What? I like Zac Efron."

"No, I would rather die than watch that, anyways Zac Efron is weird, have you seen his mouth? It's huge." Courtney replied.

"Hey, what about Wanted?" Trent asked.

"No!" the two answered in unison. The three pondered quietly as Bridgette scrolled the movie list again.

"Gah, truthfully, I wanna sleep," Courtney added.

"Yea I'm not sure I could actually stay awake for a movie," Bridgette said.

"Whatever," Trent shrugged. He picked his guitar back up and began playing again. Courtney turned off most of the lights, leaving one for Trent. She crawled into bed and the two girls began to drift to sleep, while Trent played softly in the background.

Trent began to sing softly, careful not to bother the sleeping girls.

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back

before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test

and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more,

no more, it cannot wait

I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing with me

Were just 1 big family

And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So, i won't hesitate no more,

no more, it cannot wait i'm sure

there's no need to complicate our time is short

this is our fate

I'm yours

Scooch on over closer, dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror

and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

and so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason

to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

it's what we aim to do

our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more,

no more it cannot wait

I'm yours

well open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me

ah, la one big family

it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved

open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me

ah, la happy family

it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me

ah, la peaceful melodies

it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

Trent put down the guitar and went to sleep.

~:~

Bridgette woke up sweating and breathing heavily. She had another nightmare about Geoff and the Banana.

"Damnit Geoff, if a banana starts talking to you, just walk away!" she yelled in a whisper. She stopped still gasping for air. She stopped when she heard a strange clunking noise coming from out the window. She got up and walked to the window. "The boat! Courtney! Trent! Get up! It's the boat!" Bridgette yelled in excitement.

"wha- Bridgette? Can't we sleep?" Courtney said groggily.

"yea!" Trent added with his face buried in his pillow.

"no! get up!" she barked with a frown. Trent and Courtney groaned and slowly got up. "hurry up!" she added.

"Bridge, it's still dark!" Courtney whined.

"shhhhh, I wanna see who got kicked off." Bridgette said with her eyes glued to the boat approaching the dock.

"well you could have done it without us," Trent said rubbing his eyes.

"well it would be weird if I was the only one watching, anyway what if it was Gwen or Duncan? I would have never heard the end of it if I let you guys sleep through that." Bridgette replied.

"why are you even awake at this hour?" Courtney asked looking at the boat now too.

"I had another nightmare," Bridgette replied.

"the one with Geoff and the banana?" Courtney asked. Bridgette nodded in reply. Courtney frowned in sympathy for her troubled friend. Trent's eyes got wide in fear and confusion.

"I'm not even gonna ask," He said in response and turned back to the window. The three watched in silence and anticipation as the boat came to a stop. Then a figure with a cowboy hat was seen in the distance. They watched Geoff get off the boat and say something to Chris.

"Bridgette! It's--Bridgette?" Courtney looked over and the blond was gone. She turned around and watched the door close by itself. Both Trent and Courtney looked back out the window, and watched Bridgette run from the hotel. Geoff dropped his bag and ran towards the surfer. Bridgette jumped onto Geoff, and the two began to kiss under the moonlight. Courtney and Trent smiled at the pair. After a few minutes, Bridgette and Geoff were still going at it.

"well they're certainly, um, frisky," Trent said breaking the silence in the room.

"she hasn't seen him in a week; I would be like that excited if it was Duncan out there." Courtney replied.

"Okay, sooo didn't need that mental picture." Trent remarked. "I'm done watching, that's like on the verge of porno."

"Ewww," Courtney said. The two walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. "okay, sooo after that abrupt awakening from Bridgette, I don't think I can get back to sleep.

"Me neither," Trent replied. "We could always watch that movie?"

"we never decided, remember?" Courtney said. "Were you playing I'm Yours earlier? Or was I just dreaming that?"

"haha no I was, It's a good song, and easy to play on Charleene." He replied.

"Ah I love Jason Mraz," Courtney smiled.

"want me to play it again?" He asked.

"sure, if you don't mind."

"not at all," he picked up his guitar and began playing the song again. Courtney closed her eyes and let her head fall back, as she laid down on the bed, her feet still hanging off the edge. Trent kept playing for a while, letting the music flow from his finger tips. He turned his head and looked and her. He watched her breathe, and studied the calm look she had on her face. He had never seen her look as peaceful as she did now.

"why'd you stop?" she opened her eyes. He kept looking at her, then blinked out of his trance.

"oh," he looked down at his guitar, " I didn't notice." She sat up and looked at him with a confused look.

"you okay?" she asked looking at his face in the dark of the room.

"yea," he nodded his head, "I'm just tired, I guess." He looked up at her worried face. He gave her a small reassuring smile. She smiled back and gazed into his emerald eyes. They were quiet for a minute, still lost in the feeling that was building in the dark, silent room. They both were aware of what was about to happen, but they were too tired and sick of the island to care. Trent leaned in, inching closer and closer to Courtney's face. She met him the rest of the way, until the two foreheads touched. They met in a gaze. Courtney took a deep breath and their lips met in a kiss.


	11. Big Girls Don't Cry 8

**kay so dis is chapt 8....hope you enjoy. R&R appreciated**

Courtney woke up to find no one in her room. No Bridgette, no Trent, just an open window, and a lonely guitar. Then she remembered last night, ''shit, last night'' she put her face in her hands. She replayed what happened in her head.

*flashback*  
both Courtney and Trent leaned into a kiss. Courtney realized what she was doing and quickly drew back. Trent sat up with an astonished look, and his eyes wide. Both were silent, alternating glances at the floor and each other. Finally Trent broke the silence ''fuck,'' he whispered under his breath. ''We're screwed, aren't we?'' he asked. Courtney nodded her head slowly in response. ''You okay?'' he asked her due to her shocked appearance.

She nodded, ''you better go,'' she said quietly. He nodded, and got up and left her on the bed. Once he left, she brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. She took a deep breath, and began to cry.  
*end flashback*

Courtney rubbed her temples as she was pacing her hotel room floor. ''C'mon Courtney, get a hold of yourself, you can fix this.'' she stopped. ''Hell who am I kidding, I haven't the slightest clue what to do.'' she pondered the current situation for a little longer. ''Ugh I have no other choices, I'm gonna have to do something I vowed never to do.'' she sighed in agony, ''I'm gonna have to ask someone else for help.''

~:~  
Bridgette shot up in surprise when she heard a loud knocking at her door,

''Bridge? You there? I really need to talk to you.'' Courtney voice was muffled by the door. Bridgette hopped out of her bed and looked around the room for her bag. She cursed when she realized she left her bag in Courtney's room. She grabbed her pj's off the floor, then searched for her underwear in her bed covers, and grabbed her bra from hanging on the lamp.

''Geoff, get up and get some clothes on, Courtney's here.'' she said to her sleeping boyfriend.

''Mhm if that's what you want babe, I'm fine with Courtney joining us,'' Geoff mumbled in a pillow.

Bridgette walked over and slapped the back of Geoff's head.

''Ow fine, I'll get dressed, sheesh don't have to be so mean about it,'' Geoff said and got up. Bridgette rolled her eyes as she slipped her shorts on.

''I'll be taking that,'' Geoff said as he grabbed his hat off Bridgette's head. He smiled as he walked into the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him as she slipped her shirt on and fixed her hair. She walked over to the door and opened it to find Courtney franticly pacing in the hall mumbling something to herself.

''Finally'' she said looking at Bridgette, ''what took you so long?''

''Chill,'' Bridgette answered closing the door and stepped out into the hall. ''What's up?''

''I have a problem, and I don't know how to fix it.'' Courtney replied with a worried look on her face.

''What kind of problem.'' Bridgette asked and leaned on her door.

''Well,'' Courtney looked to the ground, wringing her hands. ''I, um, well I did something really bad.''

Bridgette raised her eyebrow in anticipation. Courtney rolled her eyes and leaned over to the blond and whispered something in her ear. Bridgette's jaw dropped in shock. ''Courtney, you didn't,'' Bridgette said with her eyes wide. Courtney nodded her head sadly. Bridgette slapped her in the back of the head.

''Ow! What was that for!'' Courtney whined rubbing her head.

''What were you thinking!''? Bridgette screeched.

''Not so loud! I'd rather not have everyone find out about this!'' Courtney said hoarsely. Bridgette rolled her eyes and grabbed the brunette's arm. She opened her door and dragged Courtney in.

''You,'' she pointed to Courtney, ''sit on the bed.'' Geoff was sitting on the bed watching TV. ''Geoff, go find Trent and bring him here.'' she barked.

''Why?'' Geoff asked.

''Just go do it!'' ''Sheesh, someone's pushy today.'' Geoff got up and walked out of the room. Geoff searched through the hall in an attempt to find Trent's room. Then he came upon Cody walking through the hallway.

''Geoff, dude, what's up.'' Cody waved from across the hallway.

''Hey, sorry, can't chat, on a mission.'' Geoff explained walking past the small boy. Then he stopped and backed up, ''hey do you know which room is Trent's?'' he asked.  
''Yeah, 327, why?'' Cody asked.

''Bridgette wants him, don't really know why. But thanks, see ya later.'' Geoff answered. Geoff ran down the hall to find Trent's room. He arrived at the room, and banged on the door. Trent opened the door, and leaned on the side of the doorframe.

''Hey Geoff, how's life,'' Trent smiled.

'' Pretty good dude, pretty good.'' Geoff replied and the two man-hugged, (not sure how else to call it). ''Sooo I got stuck being messenger boy and right now I'm supposed to fetch you for a chat with Bridgette and Courtney.'' Geoff said to the musician.

''Um, I'd rather not,'' Trent rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

''Please dude, it's my butt that's in trouble if I don't come back with a Trent, and you're the first one I've found.'' Geoff explained. Trent rolled his eyes.

''Fine,'' he sighed. Trent dragged out of his room, and slammed his door shut.

''Dude, what gives! All three of you are just downers today!'' Geoff asked with a frown as they headed back to Bridgette's room.

''Let's just say something bad, really bad, happened last night.'' Trent said.

''Like what kind of bad are we talking about,'' Geoff asked in confusion.

''Well....'' Trent trailed off.

''Dude, just say it.'' Geoff said.

''Me and Courtney kissed!'' Geoff stopped and stared at him.

''Dude,'' he said, and then the two started walking, ''well if Duncan doesn't kill you, Gwen will.'' Geoff chuckled.

''Geoff, you can't tell anyone, especially Gwen or Duncan.'' Trent looked at the party boy's face with cold seriousness.

''Don't worry dude, my lips are sealed.'' he smiled.

''But Bridgette doesn't look like she's gonna be so kind.'' Trent groaned as the two approached Bridgette's room. Geoff opened the door to find Bridgette pacing the floor and Courtney sitting meekly on the bed.

Bridgette looked up, ''finally!'' she walked over and slapped Trent ''what were you thinking!?!?!'' she screeched.

''You're just slap happy today,'' Geoff commented.

''What is wrong with you two?!?!'' Trent was rubbing his cheek, and Courtney was wringing her hands again. ''Trent sit on the bed.'' she pointed to a spot next to Courtney. ''What should I do babe?'' Geoff asked.

''Just go sit over there and look cute,'' she pointed to a chair in the corner. He shrugged and pulled the chair closer to the bed so he could watch the show. ''I can't believe this, especially you Trent, after the whole Heather deal, I thought you would be more careful, then you go doing something stupid like this.''

''Well it's not like I was planning it, it just sorta happened.'' he shrugged in his defense. Courtney rolled her eyes, ''what he means is that it was late and neither of us were thinking straight. If the circumstances were different, then we wouldn't be in this situation. Seriously, like I would actually kiss him if I was fully conscious..'' Courtney referred to Trent sitting next to her.

''What is that supposed to mean?!?!'' Trent glared at the brunette.

''Nothing, it's just I've had better.'' she said with an evil smirk. Bridgette rolled her eyes. ''What can that, punk wannabe, do that I can't.'' he questioned. ''It's not just what he does, his tongue is pierced.'' she smiled in satisfaction. Trent rolled his eyes in annoyance. ''Seriously?'' Bridgette asked. Courtney nodded with a smile. ''Nice, I always wondered what that feels like,'' Bridgette stopped and looked at a sad Geoff. ''But, I love your normal tongue Geoff, its perfect!'' she smiled and walked over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They stood there making out for a minute until Trent coughed awkwardly.

''Guys'' Courtney added, ''we're still here.'' Bridgette stood up and straightened her shirt. Geoff folded his arms and looked frustrated.

''Bridgette,'' Geoff whined, ''can't they leave so we can get back to fun time.'' Bridgette whipped her head around and glared at him.

''Geoff!'' she whispered. ''What's the first rule of fun time!''

Geoff groaned and rolled his eyes. ''Don't talk about fun time,'' he mumbled. Trent and Courtney stared at the surfer.

''I'm not even gonna ask,'' Courtney said.

Bridgette smoothed her hair and asked ''what were we talking about?''

''Umm well something about pierced tongues,'' Trent rolled his eyes.

''Right, soooo it's pretty obvious you two don't have feelings for each other.'' Bridgette said looking at the two. Courtney's legs and arms were crossed in annoyance. Trent portrayed a look of boredom across his face. The two looked at each other and scowled in disgust. ''Sooooo now we face a new problem at hand, what are you guys gonna tell Gwen and Duncan.'' Bridgette asked grabbing another chair and sat across from the two.

They looked at each other in confusion, and stared at the blond. ''Actually, we weren't planning on telling them, well I wasn't at least.'' Courtney said and Trent nodded in agreement.

''Well, if that's what you guys really think that's the best thing to do, but that's a really bad way to start a relationship.'' Bridgette frowned. ''Not to mention I thought you two were better than that.'' Courtney and Trent looked down at the ground. ''Well you two, I don't think there's much else to say. I just hope you guys make the right decision.'' the two got up to leave,  
''err thanks Bridgette, I guess.'' Courtney mumbled.

''Well we better go before Geoff dies of boredom.'' Trent said. Geoff gave him a thumbs up, Trent returned the gesture.

The two girls rolled their eyes and Courtney said, ''See ya Bridgette.''

''Bye guys,'' Bridgette said as the two walked out.

''Yes! Fun time baby!'' Geoff yelled as Bridgette closed the door, followed by Geoff saying, ''Ow, fine no more talking about fun time.''

~:~  
Courtney walked back into her room and closed her door. She decided to take a shower to help her think clearly. She finished and still felt as confused as before.

She got dressed in her usual attire. She dried her hair and began to brush it while she stood in front of the bathroom. She stopped and looked at herself. She remembered the first time she kissed Duncan, and the following night they spent together in the boathouse. Part of her wanted to tell Duncan about what had happened between her and Trent, and possibly Cody, yet another half had doubts about Duncan's reaction. She finished brushing her hair, and walked out. She needed to talk so someone other than Bridgette, someone who had been there all along, and ironically had been right about her and Trent all along. She walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the hallway and found the room she was looking for. She knocked on the door. It opened and she was met with a smiling face

~:~  
Trent walked down the hallway to Courtney's room. He needed his guitar from her room. He gave the door nine thumps, waiting for her to answer. He waited but she didn't respond. He knocked again, nine times like he always did. Still, no answer from Courtney. He turned the knob, knowing she never remembers to lock the door before she leaves. He creaked the door slightly careful not to completely barge in. ''Courtney?'' he asked gently, careful not to surprise her if she was in there. No answer. He opened the door to find her empty room. He walked in and picked up Charleene from her spot next to the bed. He walked away from the bed heading toward the door, but he stopped when he saw something lying on the table next to Courtney's bed. It was a single sheet of music, gently laid on the table. On the top, it read ''Gwen's song, by Trent Matthews.'' Trent picked it up and read through the lyrics. ''It must have fallen out of my bag,'' he mumbled. He sat down on her bed still staring at the paper. He heard his phone go off. He looked up and glanced at it. It was a message from Geoff.

_''So dude, are you seriously not gonna tell Gwen about this, or was that just Courtney being paranoid again,''_  
Trent stared at the text. He wanted to reply, but quite frankly, he didn't know himself. He looked at the sheet of music again, then stared at the white wall parallel from him. He picked up Charleene, and walked out of the room.

~:~  
the door opened and Courtney was met with a smiling. ''Hey Court, how's it hangin?'' Cody grinned, but frowned when he saw the expression on her face. Her eyes were glassy and it looked like she could break down in tears any minute. ''Courtney, are you okay?'' he asked with a worried expression, she shook her head sadly. ''What's wrong?''

''Well, it's really long and complicated, but...'' she trailed off. He stared at her with eyes filled with worry.

''Wanna come in?'' he said with a weak smile. She returned the gesture with a sad nod. The two walked in to the room, and sat on the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her, doing his best to comfort her. "Court, what happened?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes. She pulled her knees into her chest. She buried her head in her knees, then she let her head roll back so she was staring at the ceiling. She took a deep breath, and sat upwards. She looked at him and slowly began to explain last night and the recent morning afterwards.

~:~

Izzy quietly sat in the bushes, examining everyone out on the pool deck. She scanned each person, debating who would be her prey. She gave an evil smile when she spotted a certain male model, sitting at the pool bar next to his pair of best friend stalkers. She gave an evil chuckle as she gave a gentle rub to the paintball gun she held in her arms.

"Let's go Izzy, time for Operation Paintball. BONZI!!!!!!" she jumped out of the bush and began shooting blue paintballs everywhere. She began to aim at the pool bar, hitting and shattering various bar glasses. The she hit Sadie, and Katie a few times, receiving some "Ows" from them. Finally she finished her operation by hitting her biggest target, Justin. She hit him with a blue paintball right in the arm.

"AHHH my peck!!! My beautiful peck!!!!" He began to yell, then the three yelled in unison,

"IZZY!!!!!!"

.

.

.

But the redhead was gone.

~:~

Courtney finished, and stared at Cody. He was silent for a moment, then he burst into a laughing fit.

"What the hell Cody!!" she yelled, glaring at the laughing boy.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, it's just, haha, I WAS RIGHT!!! Hahahahahaha." He replied, barely able to control his laughter.

She stared at his with anger and distain.

"Now I remember why I stopped hanging out with you," she narrowed her eyes and headed to the door.

"No, stop, Courtney!" Cody yelled, and he grabbed her wrist. "Look I'm sorry, okay? That was mean and shouldn't have said that, especially in your current state. Soo what can I do to help?" Cody asked her with sincerity.

"Truthfully?" Courtney said as she flopped on the bed. "I don't know I just don't know at all what to do, or how to fix this, or whether I should tell Duncan or not I'm just plain confused. I've never been in this type of situation before, or any thing like it for that matter. I've never let my self go this much, not even with Duncan. I don't know what to do, please tell me what to do." She frowned at the boy.

"Courtney, I can tell you what I think, but that's not gonna help. This is your decision, and I think you already know what you have to do." Cody stared at her.

"But what about the whole drama between me and you?" Courtney asked.

"Look, if you want to tell Duncan what I did, then by all means go for it, but that was my fault, not yours and I don't expect you to. But you and Trent is a different story by a long shot, especially after all the drama with him and heather. You can say you weren't aware of the circumstances all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you two kissed on purpose." Cody said. Tears began to well up in Courtney's eyes. "And I think that's what you've known all along.' Cody gave her a sympathetic smile. She nodded.

"Yea, I guess I just didn't want it to be true." she mumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'But what about Trent? I mean he's in enough trouble with Gwen."

"Let Trent handle Trent, he's a big boy and he can fix his own problem. Just let him know that you're telling Duncan so he isn't ambushed when Duncan tries to kill him." Cody smiled. Courtney gave him a small smile.

"God Cody, what's happened to me? I have never done so much damage to my life than I have the past two weeks!" Courtney groaned.

"Guess this is what happens when you start dating a bad boy," He smiled.

~:~

Trent put his guitar back in his room, and walked back to Courtney's. He really needed to talk to her. He knew he couldn't keep something like this from Gwen. He was sure of it. No matter what happens, he was going to tell the truth. It didn't matter what Courtney would say, or if Duncan would possibly kill him in the process. All that mattered was Gwen, and fixing this for her.

~:~

"Bye Cody!" Courtney said as she began to walk out the door.

"See ya, Court. Meet me later for the new episode premier right?" Cody smiled as he followed her to the door.

"Wouldn't miss it!" she smiled, "and, Cody?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks, for everything. You're like my best friend here, even more than Bridgette. And you've been there for me even after the rotten way I treated you." She smiled and hugged him.

"Hehe, it's no problem, glad I could be of some help." he rubbed the back of his head as she released him from the embrace.

"Eight 'o clock?" she asked.

"Eight 'o clock."

~:~

Courtney retuned to her room to find rent pacing in front of her door.

"Trent! What are you doing here?" Courtney asked with surprise.

''I need to talk to you,'' Trent said, looking at her franticly.

''Good,'' Courtney exhaled, ''cause I need to talk to you too.''

''Okay well, you first.'' Trent said.

''Kay, well, I'm gonna tell Duncan, when he gets here, about what happened.'' Courtney sighed.

''Really? Cause that's what I was gonna say. Well about Gwen at least. I can't keep this from her.'' Trent replied.

''Seriously? Well that's a relief. I thought you were gonna be mad or something.'' Courtney said.

''Actually I thought you'd be really pissed.'' Trent said rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

''Okay soooooo I guess we're good then, right?'' Courtney asked.

''Yea I guess so.'' Trent said.

''Okay......well then see you later...'' Courtney said awkwardly.

''Okay then, see ya...'' Trent waved awkwardly. He walked off, and Courtney opened her door. She walked up to her bed and collapsed. She rolled over so she was lying on her back. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

''God, Duncan just lose already.'' she Smiled at the thought. ''If Duncan was here, then none of this would've happened.'' she giggled. ''Wow, she sat up and looked out of the window. ''God Duncan, if only you knew how much I missed you.''

~:~

Cody smiled when he saw Courtney. She looked way better than this morning and happier too. She smiled back at him. She walked over and hooked her arm in his. ''Ready best friend?'' she giggled.

''Yep, lets go!'' he stepped forward, and she followed. The walked into the game room and took a seat on the ground in front of the couch. Trent was strumming his guitar, when he looked up and saw the pair. He scrunched his eyes in confusion, then rolled them and returned to his guitar. Bridgette and Geoff were making out on the couch, causing many strange looks from the other campers. Then out of the blue, Chris walked in.

''Wasup losers!'' he said, then Izzy shot a paintball in his direction. It missed and made a blue splotch on the wall, ''hey! Watch the hair! As I was saying, tomorrow we will be filming an episode here tomorrow. You all will be in it, so I expect you guys to look decent. So I'll meet everyone down here at nine, and you all have to be in it. Ciao people!'' Chris waved with an evil grin and left the group in the game room.

''Okay.....lets watch the episode!!!'' Izzy yelled and turned on the TV. She slipped the tape into the VCR and pressed play. They all watched in anticipation as they watched Chris host the episode.

''It's been a while since we've done this hasn't it?'' Cody whispered to Courtney.

''Don't get too comfy Codemister, I'm in enough trouble right now.'' Courtney whispered back. They watched in silence.

''I don't know what Courtney said to Leshawna, but now she thinks I'm nice and wants to be my friend, I don't have friends, got it!'' Duncan brooded on the screen .

''What did you say to Leshawna?'' Cody whispered.

''Um, well I think he means the bunny incident. Apparently he didn't want me to say anything....'' Courtney whispered innocently. Cody smiled.

''Wow you really have changed.''

''Yea, I decided it's all Duncan's fault, he made me this way.'' she gave him an evil smile. He raised his eyebrow.

''Good luck with telling him that.'' he smiled.

''Thank you,'' she smiled and they went back to watching.

''Hey, wanna get a soda?'' Cody asked as he got up.

''Yea,'' Courtney replied as she got up too. The pair walked out of the room, leaving the others to watch the episode. The walked down a hallway up to a random soda machine. ''Okay, whatcha want?'' Cody asked holding up a dollar bill.

''Um, a coke is fine.'' she replied watching him put the dollar into the machine.

''Hey, you sure you're alright? Ya know after all the drama.'' Cody asked looking at her as he handed her the coke.

''Actually Cody, I don't think I'll be okay for a while, but for the first time since starting this stupid show, I think I might have things somewhat figured out.'' Courtney said as they began to walk back to the room.

''Yea, but are you better than earlier? I don't like seeing anyone sad, especially you.'' he replied.

''Yea, I think I'm over it.'' she smiled. They walked back to the game room and they both stopped and watched the TV. from the door. They watched Chris explain the next part of the challenge involving wooden heads. Lindsey and Beth gasped in anger when they saw heather bad talk them about their intelligence, which didn't surprise Courtney too much. She scrunched her eyebrows when she saw Chris pick up her wooden head. Then she smiled when she saw what Duncan carved on her head. A group awww was released by Lindsey, Beth, Katie and Sadie. Courtney immediately frowned when she saw Chris laugh at him. Then everyone began to laugh when Leshawna threw a head at Chris. Courtney was smiling when Cody turned to look at her. He saw a tear stream down her cheek, and she turned and walked away. Cody looked at her with confusion as Courtney began to run off. He decided to follow her to make sure she was alright.

''Court! Courtney!!'' he followed her down to the dock. ''Hey, what's wrong, I thought you'd be happy?'' Cody asked as she stopped and turned to him with a tear stained face. ''Cody, just......go, I'm fine.'' she wiped her eyes, turning her attention to the blue-black water.

''No, no you're not. Look I'm here for you. That's what friends are for.'' Cody said turning her shoulders so he was looking her in the eyes. She began to sob and hugged him laying her head on his shoulder.

''I- I feel horrid right now,'' she stammered.

''C'mon lets sit down.'' he said with her still clutching him for dear life. She nodded and collapsed onto the ground. He sat down next to her.

''Cody, I feel, like, god I feel like a slut or something. Duncan just did that on national TV, just for me, and all I've done is make out with another guy.'' Courtney sobbed, putting her head on Cody shoulder again.

''Courtney, you can't keep beating yourself over this. It's apparent you really care about Duncan. That's all that really matters right now. He'll understand.'' Cody said.

''How- how do you know. What-what happens if he doesn't.'' Courtney stammered.

''I don't, but I trust him enough that he will. It's not like he hasn't done anything bad before.'' he smiled looking at her. She looked up and wiped her eyes.

''You really think so?'' Courtney asked.

''dude just confessed his love for you on national television, I think he'd be willing.'' Cody smiled. She smiled weakly.

"C'mon, I'll take you up to your room.'' he smiled as the two got up. She nodded and put he head on his shoulder again. He put his arm around her as the two walked back into the hotel.


	12. Big Girls Don't Cry 9

Courtney sat on her bed. She had opened the window and was gazing at the night sky. She thought about everything that had happened since she first arrived at the resort. She thought about how close she had gotten to the other campers. There was Bridgette, the only other girl here she could actually talk to. Then there was Trent, she learned about how truly passionate he was about his guitar, almost to the point of insanity. She didn't need to be reminded about what happened between the two of them. Ever since the incident, they'd both just been avoiding each other and had grown a somewhat hatred for the other. Then there was Cody, even after all they'd been through with each other, he was like her best friend, and he was always there to comfort her, and he was one of the few people who had ever seen her at her worst, helpless and desperate. Cody was like a brother to her, and she was thankful that he was always there for her. But most of all she thought about Duncan. Despite the friends she made here, he was the only one she really wanted to see. He made her feel like no one else. He had this effect over her that compromised her own strength. He was the hardest person for her to be confident around, because he made her melt inside. She wondered if he was acting as immature like he normally did, most likely. She wondered if he was acting as horrid as she was this past week. As much as she wished he did something equally as bad as she did to justify her own actions, she knew she wouldn't be able Duncan kissing Gwen, or Heather for that matter. It would hurt just to imagine it. "God Court," she sighed, "you really messed up this time." Courtney pulled her knees into her chest . She wish she could of kissed Duncan again instead of kissing Trent. As pleasant as Trent's was, it was nothing like what she felt the first time she kissed Duncan. Trent was certainly less aggressive, but quite frankly it was boring in comparison. When she kissed Duncan, it was like her heart exploded into an amazing fireworks show, her stomach flipped and her heart raced when her eyes met his. As strange as it was for her, she was pretty sure she was in love with the delinquent. Her thoughts were interrupted by what she thought was music. She looked to see if her Ipod was on, but it was off. she got up and looked out the window.

Bright, cold silver moon,

Tonight alone in my room…

"Trent! What the hell are you doing?!?!" Courtney yelled out at him in the next room. Somehow they hadn't noticed that Trent's room was actually right next to hers.

"um, can I have some privacy!! Trying to sing here!" Trent yelled back at her, mad at her for interrupting mid verse.

"Trent, it's like 12:30 at night!!! Why are you even up this late!!!" Courtney said with a frown.

"why are you up?!?" he retorted.

"That's none of your business," Courtney said.

"well my singing is none of YOUR business!!" Trent said back.

"Will you two SHUT UP!!!!!!" Eva yelled from the other side of Courtney's window. Courtney really got a bad rooming location. "some of us are trying to sleep!!!" Eva yelled again.

"she started it!!!!!" Trent yelled.

"God Trent GROW UP!!!" Courtney yelled at him.

"I don't care who started it!!!" Eva yelled, "I'll finish it!! Trent, stop whining and shut up, Courtney, get over yourself!!!!!" Eva finished and slammed her window shut, resulting init shattering into pieces. Courtney and Trent looked at each other in confusion.

"ugh whatever!" Courtney grumbled and closed her window.

"Did I interrupt something?" Courtney heard a voice say behind her. She whipped her head around to see Duncan standing in her doorway, with a duffle bag on his shoulder and grin on his face.

"Duncan! What are you doing here?!?!" she asked not sure what to think.

"um here at the resort or in your room?" he asked.

"Um well both I guess?" she responded.

"Weeellll Owens an idiot soo the basterds voted me off, and I asked an intern for your room number, then I picked the lock." He gave her and evil grin.

"Um it's called knocking, ?" Courtney said putting her hands on her hips.

"I did princess, but you didn't answer." He said innocently.

"well let's just say I was a little busy," Courtney glared at the window.

He raised his eyebrow then shrugged and dropped his bag on the ground.

"oh yea Duncan, just go ahead and throw your stuff on my floor, make yourself comfy, wanna beverage with that?" Courtney said sarcastically. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I missed that sarcasm of yours," he smiled, "of course that's not all I missed." He walked over to herbed and sat down. "hmmm very nice, a lot softer than the ones at camp." He bounced on the bed, inspecting it's softness and bouncability.. she stood there, arms crossed, glaring at him with annoyance. "y'know you look really cute when you're pissed." Duncan smiled. Courtney groaned. "what's the prob, babe?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

" oh I don't know, maybe it was you barging in here and just making yourself at home in MY ROOM!!" Courtney frowned. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed. She yelped as she landed on the bed. She tried to get back up but he rolled over and pinned her to the bed. "Duncan! Let me go!" Courtney frowned.

"chill, I just really wanted to see you. " Duncan said still on to of her. Courtney's eyes softened and she smiled at him. He got up and sat at the end of her bed. She followed and sat next to him.

''I've just had a really bad week okay.'' Courtney sighed.

Duncan raised his eyebrow at her and chuckled. ''Only you would have a bad week in a place like this.''

''Shut up!'' Courtney smiled. ''I lost my lawsuit,'' she pouted.

''Oh I'm sorry princess; I just got cheated out of a hundred thousand dollars for sticky buns.'' Duncan said sarcastically. Courtney looked up and raised her eyebrow. ''Don't ask,'' Duncan replied. ''Bottom line is we all have problems, but hey at least there's always a party.'' Duncan smiled. He lifted her chin and kissed her. Courtney eyes went wide with surprise at first, but relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his chest. She began to push him down onto the bed. He smiled, still kissing her, and began to run his hands up the back of her shirt. Courtney stopped and stared him

''Um what are you doing?'' she sat up on him.

''What kind of question is that? It's pretty obvious princess.'' Duncan smiled.

''Duncan, no not tonight,'' Courtney frowned.

''Aw why not, are you a virgin or something,'' he smiled and flipped her over so she was pinned to the bed.

''I didn't say that! It's just that we technically aren't even dating!'' Courtney furrowed her eyebrows.

''Well then we're dating,'' Duncan said.

''It's still a no!'' Courtney smiled. Duncan groaned and rolled over so he was lying next to her. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

''So do you want me to leave or something?'' Duncan asked.

''No you can stay,'' Courtney smiled and snuggled her head into his chest. He smiled and put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She smiled and kissed him again. Duncan reached over and switched off the light next to the bed, and the two fell asleep.

~:~

Cody walked up to Courtney's door and knocked softly. She didn't answer the door, so he began to jiggle the doorknob. It was unlocked and that normally meant it was okay to just walk in. Cody shrugged and opened the door. He gasped in shock when he saw Courtney sleeping on top of Duncan. Courtney turned her head to the door, still half asleep, then she jumped up and gasped when she saw Cody silently giggling in her doorway.

''Cody!!!! What the hell!!! What about knocking do you not understand!!!'' Courtney yelled getting off the bed to confront him.

''Well I did but you didn't answer. And the door was unlocked so I assumed it was okay to walk in.'' Cody explained.

''God what's with the yelling, some people are trying to sleep.'' Duncan mumbled and grabbed a pillow to muffle the sound.

''What about!--'' Courtney stopped yelling and went to an angry whisper, ''what about the bikini incident, did you not learn anything from that. And the door was supposed to be locked.'' Courtney turned and looked at Duncan. ''Supposed being the key word,'' she mumbled.

''Well I'm sorry if I interrupted anything,'' Cody said still chuckling.

''Hey don't get any ideas in that perverted mind of yours, it wasn't like that!'' Courtney hissed.

''Sooo have you told him yet?'' Cody smiled leaning against her door frame. Courtney shushed him and pulled him into the hallway and closed the door.

''For your information I haven't so I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything while you know who is in the room.'' Courtney said to Cody while narrowing her eyes.

''Wow someone's pushy this morning.'' Cody said raising his eyebrow.

''Well I was rudely awakened by a dork,'' she rolled her eyes.

''Ouch, wow Court that hurts, real deep.'' Cody frowned holding his heart.

She stared at him, frowning, ''I'm just'' she sighed. ''It's complicated.''

''Oh because I'm not used to that with you.'' he smiled, ''c'mon letting it out will make you feel better.'' he coaxed.

''We're officially dating now, and I don't know how to tell him.'' Courtney frowned.

''Well I'm sure he'll understand, and if not, I'll always have an open shoulder for you to cry on.'' Cody smiled. ''I don't know why I go to you for relationship advice , it's not like you've had a girlfriend at all.'' Courtney rolled her eyes.

'' Hey that's a stereotype I don't appreciate'' Cody frowned.

''So are you saying you've had a girlfriend?'' Courtney raised her eyebrow.

''Hehe um well...no'' Cody mumbled awkwardly. Courtney smiled in support.

''Well what was the point in bursting into my room when I was trying to sleep.'' she narrowed her eyes.

''I was getting you for breakfast? Its make your own waffle day down in the buffet. I know their your favorite.'' he smiled.

''God Cody why do have so sweet.'' Courtney groaned then smiled. ''Thanks anyways, just next time knock louder.''

''Why was it unlocked anyway.'' Cody asked.

''Duncan picked the lock last night, and I think he broke the lock.'' Courtney sighed. Cody raised his eyebrow, and she groaned.

''Well I better go before all the waffles go, you and Duncan have fun.'' he grinned. Courtney rolled her eyes and smiled. ''Have fun with your waffles,'' she tuned and went back into her room. She saw Duncan still lying on the bed.

''What did the dork want?'' Duncan asked muffled by a pillow.

''Don't call him that,'' she frowned sitting on the bed next to him. He sat up and raised his eyebrow at her. ''He's my friend, just leave him alone, kay?'' she asked. He rolled his eyes ''fine I just keep picking on Harold.'' he gave her and evil grin.

''By all means, be my guest, kick his ass.'' she returned his smile with and evil one of her own. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her,

''God I love you,'' he smiled. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

''Wanna go get some breakfast? Apparently its waffles today?'' she smiled then kissed him again.

''I'll take some of that, it's been weeks since I've had a decent meal.'' he said.

''Kay but I wanna change, we can go down to the pool afterwards, so put on something to swim in.'' she said getting up off his lap.

''I'm fine if I get to see you in a bikini again,'' he smiled. Courtney rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bikini and headed to the bathroom.

''Just get ready, okay?'' she said ask she closed the door.

''Okay honey, I'm right on it.'' he replied sarcastically. She walked out in her gray bikini, and Duncan whistled. ''Well don't you look sexy,'' he smiled.

''Shut up, and lets go.'' she smiled and pulled him out of the room. The two headed down to the pool when they bumped into Bridgette and Geoff making out in the elevator. Duncan chuckled as he and Courtney walked in the elevator and Courtney rolled her eyes. Geoff's eyes widened when he saw Duncan and he pulled away from Bridgette.

''Duncan, dude what's up!'' he said as him and Duncan man-hugged.

Bridgette raised her eyebrow at Courtney and mouthed ''does he know?'' Courtney narrowed her eyes and glared at her. Bridgette rolled her eyes, and grabbed Geoff and whispered something in his ear.

''Oh, okay babe.'' he smiled and went back to talking to Duncan. Bridgette grabbed Courtney and dragged her out of the elevator when the group landed on the ground floor.

"soo what exactly is your plan?" Bridgette questioned Courtney as Geoff took Duncan away.

"um where are they going?" Courtney asked.

"Geoff's keeping him busy so we can talk, now answer the question!" Bridgette frowned.

"um, well I don't really have one." Courtney said awkwardly.

"well you better get one, cause the longer you put this off, the worse it'll be, especially since you guys are apparently 'official' " Bridgette said with air quotes.

"I know, I know, okay! Cody gave me this speech this morning." Courtney sighed.

"why were you guys talking this morning?" Bridgette asked.

"well he was getting me for breakfast, but he like came in while me and Duncan were asleep." Courtney rolled her eyes.

Bridgette smiled "Courtney…."

"it's not what you think!!!" Courtney frowned. "he came into my room last night and he fell asleep with me on my bed." She explained.

"psh whatever, that's boring. Talk to me when you guys actually do something exciting." Bridgette sighed and began to walk away. Courtney rolled her eyes and walked back over to the pool and saw Duncan sitting on a beach chair scrolling through her ipod. He smiled as she walked up.

''Seriously, your choice of music sucks.'' Duncan smiled as he pulled her into the chair. She sat up against his chest and picked up her ipod.

''Yeah I've been told that.'' she sighed as she scrolled to find a song she wanted. She handed him an ear bud. He put it in, then took it out and gave it back,

''Uh I don't do, well whoever that was.'' he said.

''Carrie Underwood,'' she replied.

''Whatever, I don't do country.'' he said. She rolled her eyes, when she said, ''I'm hungry.'' ''Let's get some food then. They got up and headed to the buffet table when Katie, Sadie, and Justin ran screaming, followed by Izzy laughing maniacally with a paintball gun again.

''Help, can somebody help me!'' Justin yelled. ''I have a psycho chasing me with a paintball gun!!!!!!!''

''Ha haha hahahahaha take that pretty boy,'' Izzy laughed and shot more paintballs. The four ran into the distance.

'' Ah my hair, my beautiful hair!!!!!!!!!!!'' Justin screamed as they were out of sight. Everyone on the deck dropped their jaws and their eyes wide out of shock and fear of Izzy. As things began to cool down again, Duncan walked up and wrapped his arm around Courtney's waist.

"c'mon, lets get you some food." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes and smiled as the walked up to get their waffles. They got their waffles and went back to their chair. They sat down facing each other with their waffles in between them. Duncan stuck a fork in one of his waffles and ate a bite of it.

"yum, these are good waffles." Duncan muffled with his waffle still being chewed in his mouth.

"um chew with your mouth closed, and it wouldn't kill you to cut the waffle before shoving it down your throat." Courtney said.

He rolled his eyes, "nag much? You're my girlfriend, not my mother."

"it's called manners, you might wanna consider getting some." She sighed.

"ehh, no thanks. Manners are for dorks." He replied.

"are you implying that I'm a dork?" She said scrunching her eyebrows.

"maybe…" he flashed her an evil smile.

"well maybe a dork like me doesn't wanna date a criminal." She smiled.

"well for arguments sake, lets say this dork didn't have much common sense, so for some odd reason she was madly in love with this criminal." He said still smiling.

"I'm not madly in love with you," she said.

"who said I was talking about you?" he frowned. She stared at him. "kidding, I was kidding, you know you're my favorite dork." He smiled.

She pushed him and smiled, "I'm not a dork."

"yea your right, you're just an uptight, overachieving CIT who can't have fun without dating a criminal." He replied.

"that's not true…I had plenty of fun before I met you." She said.

"oh yeah, I forgot you get thrills out of bossing people around." He rolled his eyes. She rolled them right back and smiled.

"hey since you don't like my music, lets hear some of yours." She said changing the subject.

"uhh, I don't think it'll be stuff you like.." he said.

"like what kind of music do you listen to?" she asked and began to smile.

"um, well a lot of rap and hip hop, a lot of metal and screamo, um some older metal, uhh yea and more rap." He shrugged. She gave him a weird face. "what, I like the hardcore stuff."

"well let me hear a little bit." She said. He gave her an earbud and she grimaced when he began to play it.

"oh my god! What was that!" she said looking terrified at the ipod he held in his hand.

"uh 'A Grand Scene For Color Film,' by Norma Jean." He smiled.

"Duncan, that was scary, all it was, was screaming!" she frowned.

"well if you haven't noticed princess, I'm kinda a scary person, and hey, it's better than that Carrie chick and her whining." He replied with another smile. "it's not all that hardcore; it's just funny to see your face." He chuckled.

"well I'm glad you got some entertainment this morning, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna throw away our garbage." She said and stood up indignantly.

"aw babe don't be like that, I just like messing with you." He frowned.

"like what exactly, Duncan?" she spined around to glare at him.

"like weird and all uptight like that." He replied.

"well I guess I'm just an uptight person," she replied smugly and walked towards the trashcan.

"is she serious?" he mumbled looking at her dumbfoundedly. She walked back and walked past him in the chair. She stood behind him and leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"it's funny to see your face when your clueless." She smiled and walked to the bathroom. He sat there with a dumb look on his face, then smiled. "god I love that woman." He closed his eyes and laid down on the chair.

~:~

Geoff and Bridgette were making out in the hot tub as usual, when he stopped when he had an idea.

"hey Bridge, I just had the best idea!" he gave her an excited grin.

"Geoff I already told you, no fun time in the hot tub." Bridgette replied and rolled her eyes.

"no, no something else, although I'm not giving up that idea, but ya know how Chris told us we're all going to the finale on Friday, we should throw a party Friday night!!" he smiled.

"Geoff you know I'm not much a party thrower as I am a party go-er." Bridgette sighed.

"that's cool, I know just who to ask to help me." He smiled and kissed Bridgette and the two began to go at it again.

~:~

Geoff got out of the hot tub as Bridgette left to go to the bathroom. He smiled when he spotted the person he needed to see. He walked up to a certain blonde bombshell.

"if you'll excuse me, Tyler, I have a proposition for your girlfriend." He gave the pair a smile.

"whatcha need, Jack?" Lindsey asked with a smile.

"um, Geoff, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping me throw a party for Friday." He asked.

"oh that sounds fantabulous. I love parties. I'm happy to help; ya know I'm leader of my school's prom planning committee." She got up and said.

"perfect, just enthusiasm I need, meet you later for planning?" Geoff replied. "now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Bridgette."

~:~

Everyone met up a few hours later to watch the new episode. Everyone settled down in their usual groups. Chris had another couch brought in the game room to accommodate the growing group of losers. So on the main couch was Justin, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Cody Noah and Izzy. The second couch held Bridgette and Geoff making out on one side, DJ in the middle, and Duncan and Courtney on the other. Leshawna, Harold and Trent sat nicely on the floor. The episode started and for a while everything seemed perfect. Courtney didn't have to worry about going into an emotional breakdown with Duncan gone, and the only person who seemed lonesome right now was Trent, but Courtney was still upset at him so she really didn't care. It all seemed happy and light until they all watched the day end on the episode, that's when things started going wrong.

"I just feel…so scared," Heathers voice burned Courtney's ears as she watched her drape her skanky body on top of Duncan. Courtney looked at him with eyes glassy from tears of hatred and hurt. She quickly got up and marched out of the room.

"God damnit," Duncan mumbled, "Courtney, COURTNEY wait!!!" He got up to follow her. But quickly he was stopped by Cody running in front of him. "move dork," he growled.

"Duncan, just let her be right now," Cody stammered.

"Look, I just need to talk to her, so can you move?" He replied.

"No. Look, she's had these types of meltdowns before…right now she needs a friend, or someone she trusts, and right now you're not either."

"actually," Courtney said walking up, "can I talk to Duncan right now?" Cody turned around and gave her a worried look, she replied with weak smile and Duncan began to follow her. They walked down to the dock, and Courtney took a seat at the end. Duncan followed suit and sat next to her.

"Courtney--" Duncan started.

"Actually, let me start. I've been thinking about some stuff that's happened, stuff you don't know about. And it wouldn't be fair to keep going on like this with you in the dark" she said looking out to the water.

"um what are you talking about??" he nervously chuckled.

"Duncan," she looked up with tears streaming down her face. "I kissed Trent." She looked down at the dock with her tears dripping. Duncan just had a confused look as he sat there speechless. "Look, I've been thinking about this, what just happened is no exception. It's very clear to me that… we just don't belong together. We're complete opposites and we were just kidding ourselves." She wiped her face and stood up and walked away, leaving Duncan to sit there speechless.


	13. Big Girls Don't Cry Finale

Bridgette marched to the elevator with Leshawna on one side and Beth on the other. Courtney had officially lost her mind and broke up with Duncan the night before. So Bridgette decided to talk some sense in her with the help of some other sensible girls. Since she couldn't find anyone else, she settled with Beth and Leshawna.

''I don't understand why we're doing this for little miss prissy. Not like she's ever done anything for me.'' Leshawna grumbled.

''Hey, she's like my best girlfriend here, so chill.'' Bridgette scolded, ''Courtney is in a situation right now where she's not thinking straight, so she broke up with Duncan.'' Bridgette punched the floor number madly. ''Our job, ladies, is to bring some sense to her head.'' Bridgette smiled as they arrived to the right floor.

''How are we gonna do that?'' Beth asked as the three walked out of the elevator to Courtney's room.

''We just have to convince her that Duncan's the best thing for her right now.'' Bridgette replied as she knocked on Courtney's door. Courtney's voice echoed from behind the door, ''Come in!'' The trio opened the door to find Courtney making her bed. ''Hey, um, what's going on?'' Courtney asked looking suspiciously at Bridgette.

''Courtney, we need to talk.'' Bridgette said as the three flopped on the bed.

''Hey I just made that!'' Courtney frowned.

''Court! Sit down! We need to talk.'' Bridgette said. Courtney frowned and sat. ''Look, I don't know if it's that time of the month and you're hormonal.''

''Okay where is this going, and why are they here?!?!?'' Courtney interrupted and pointed to Leshawna and Beth.

''Moral support, and don't interrupt! Back to what I was saying, what were you thinking?!?!?! Why would you break up with Duncan? Is this just because of what happened with heather? Cause you'd think that after the drama with Trent you'd be a little more forgiving!'' Bridgette yelled.

''Wait what drama with Trent, what's going on?'' Leshawna asked glaring at Courtney.

''She and Trent made out one night.'' Beth replied.

''Hey we didn't make out, and how'd you find out about that!'' Courtney frowned.

''Oh your personal life is the talk of the resort, me and Lindsey heard it from a bell hop, she's got quite the way with guys.'' Beth gave and awkward smile.

''Wait Lindsey knows too?'' Bridgette asked.

''She just said my personal life is the latest gossip!'' Courtney groaned and sunk to the floor.

''Well that's what you get Nhmm!'' Leshawna folded her arms smugly.

''Enough! Bottom line is you can't just dump him like that Courtney! Not over a slut like heather.'' Bridgette said.

''Its not just heather. After all the drama I've been through here, what happened Last night is a sign. Me and Duncan weren't meant to be.'' Courtney sighed.

''Says who? Courtney if you two really love each other, than all the other crap will go away.'' Bridgette replied.

''That's the thing bridge,'' Courtney sat down on her bed, ''I don't know if I do or not, or if he even feels the same way for that matter.'' Courtney sighed.

''Look I know me and you aren't really friends,'' Leshawna started, ''but me and Duncan are pretty tight. The dudes crazy about you and if that ain't love then I don't know what is. And I'll be willing to kick anyone's ass who tries to stop that, including heather.'' Leshawna smiled.

''Thanks, but I think I need to handle this one on my own.''

''Courtney, it may seem like you guys don't work. But in reality you guys are perfect. He's all fun, and you're no fun at all. He completes you.'' Beth smiled. The other three just stared at her. ''What?'' she shrugged.

''God thanks Beth that's um, helpful? I think...''Bridgette said awkwardly.

''Enough, okay thanks for the support, but I need some time to think, about some stuff.'' Courtney said looking at Bridgette.

''Kay court, we'll go then, but I really hope you make the right choice.'' she replied as the girls began to leave. ''Oh by the way, you know how we're going back to the island tomorrow for the final, goofs throwing a Huge party when we get back, so better find a date.'' Bridgette smiled and left. Courtney glared at the blond leaving. Courtney shut the door and slid to the floor rubbing her temples. She was leaning against the door when she heard a knock on the door ''what!'' getting up and flinging the door open.

''Um chill, its just me.'' Cody smiled.

''Oh sorry, it's just Bridgette been bugging me about the whole break up.'' Courtney sighed and flopped on her bed again.

''What she say?'' Cody asked closing the door and sitting next to her.

''Well actually it was her, Leshawna and Beth.'' she replied.

''Wow,''

''Yea I know, and they were all like 'what did you do, you kissed Trent?, pick the right choice, he completes you, I'll kick heathers ass, Bla bla bla'' Courtney began to rub her head again.

''Okay sooo...yea I didn't get any of that.'' Cody shook his head..

''I'm just confused, as usual. I like Duncan a lot, but we really really don't make sense, and I think that's why all this bad stuff has been happening. It pure logic that are differences are keeping us apart.'' Courtney sighed.

''Court, love doesn't make sense. Its not logical. It causes people to do crazy things they'd never do. Its passionate, insane, nerve racking, but its one of the biggest things we as humans live for. Just look at some of the biggest couples in history, Cleopatra and marc Antony, Romeo and Juliet, lady and the tramp.'' he smiled. ''All were considered crazy in their societies, but they found happiness.''

''Romeo and Juliet and Cleopatra, and marc Antony committed suicide, and lady and the tramp is a cartoon about dogs!'' Courtney frowned.

''Okay maybe those weren't the best examples, but bottom line is they followed their hearts and didn't listen to what the rules said was acceptable, and they found true love.'' Cody said. ''Listen to your heart Courtney, what does it want.''

''Truthfully, my heart wishes I didn't kiss Trent, then things wouldn't be so complicated.'' Courtney slumped.

''Don't worry about what happened, figure out what you want now. Do you want Duncan or not.'' Cody looked into her eyes.

''I-I don't know...'' Courtney looked down.

''Well I guess you've got a decision to make,'' Cody shrugged and stood up. ''I'll leave you to think. Want me to get you for dinner?''

''No I'll probably get room service, but you can come and hang out later'' Courtney said quietly.

''Yeah, okay I'll see you later then.'' Cody said and opened the door.

''Hey Cody?'' Courtney's voice stopped him.

''Yeah?''

'' Do you wanna go to the party together, y'know as friends? I just don't wanna go alone.'' Courtney frowned. Cody smiled.

''Yeah its no problem. It'll be fun''  
''thanks Cody, for everything,'' Courtney smiled. ''You're like the best friend a girl could have.''

''It's really no problem, you're an amazing girl and I just wanna see you happy'' Cody said and made her blush. She got up and hugged him tightly.

~:~

Duncan and Geoff were walking in the hotel on their way to Trent's room.

''Dude, I'm not sure if I'm okay with hangin out with him.'' Duncan said looking down the hall.

''What I say earlier dude, bros before hoes.'' Geoff smiled. They kept walking when they noticed Courtney's door open. Duncan looked in hopefully to find her and Cody in a tight embrace. Geoff raised his eyebrow at Duncan.

''You're right,'' Duncan and Geoff pounded fists. ''Bros before hoes,'' he muttered as Geoff chuckled and the two kept walking down the hall.

~:~

Courtney smiled as she saw Cody walk out the door. She opened the drawer on the bedside table, and pulled out the wooden skull. She shoved it in there after she broke up with Duncan. She felt so hurt after she saw what happened at the camp, but what made it worse were her own feelings of guilt. She was really getting tired of the guilt, it was ruining her life. She decided to do something that Bridgette suggested a while back. She made a list of all the things she was guilty about since arriving on the island, the kiss, lying to Duncan, Cody drama. The one thing she couldn't bring herself to do was write kissing Duncan, because of what her head kept telling her, her heart knew that she loved even the smallest time she spent with him. And that's when it hit her. Cody said to follow her heart and her heart was still head over heels in love with Duncan. She picked up the paper and lit it on fire. She watched as everything she wrote disappeared in the flames and turned to black ashes that flew into the dark Muskoka sky. She knew she had to make this right.  
-The next morning-  
''hurry hurry people! We've gotta get back to the island.'' Chris hurried to get the ex-campers onto a bus so they could get to the finale. All the teens were excitingly chatting about whether Gwen or Owen was going to be the big winner. Courtney and Cody walked on the bus when Courtney spotted heather pouting in the front seat trying on a really bad wig. Courtney glared at her and marched up.

''Ugh what do you want miss stuck up?'' heather rolled her eyes. Courtney slapped her across the face

''That's for being such a bitchy whore.'' Courtney smiled at the red handprint that was left on her face. She spun around on her heels and walked down the aisle and sat next to Cody, leaving heather speechless.

''Yeah, you go girl!'' Leshawna cheered from the back of the bus. Duncan was next to Trent and smiled when he saw her. He really missed that attitude of hers and despite what Geoff kept telling him, he really missed her. He wanted her back and he didn't care if she kissed Trent. Yeah it hurt, but it's not like he was perfect, and her seriously didn't believe it was something for them to break up over. Hell they weren't even official when it happened.

''Gotta love Courtney for making a big deal over nothing.'' he muttered too low for anyone else to hear. Maybe he could win her back, he'd just have to whip out the charm, and soon enough she'd be back. It would work, it had to work, and Duncan was desperate. His mind was racing when Courtney began walking down the aisle. She stopped in front of him and looked at Trent.

''Hey can you move, I wanna talk to Duncan.'' Courtney asked.

''Sure, whatev.'' Trent got up. ''I've been meaning to talk to Cody anyways.'' Courtney took his seat and looked to the floor. It was silent for a while until Duncan started

''Sooooo you got a date for the party?'' Duncan asked awkwardly.

''I do actually, why?'' Courtney looked up.

''I dunno, just making conversation." Duncan replied.

"Well I'm going with Cody for your information." Courtney replied smugly.

"Oh, well that's cool, I guess." Duncan chuckled.

"Hey at least I have a date, Mr., uh Dateless! That's it, you're Mr. Dateless." She pointed at him and smiled.

"How do you know I don't?" Duncan raised his eyebrow and gave her that smile that made her squirm.

"Just making an assumption, I mean who would go with an ogre like you." She smiled.

"Look princess, did you come back here to insult me or did you have an ulterior motive." He asked. She bit her lip when Trent walked back.

"Okay, out of my seat, no way I'm sitting next to him any longer." Trent grumbled referring to Cody.

"Whatever," Courtney got up, flustered. "See ya Duncan." She got up and went back to her seat next Cody. Duncan glared at him.

"What?" Trent asked as he took his seat.

"Why is that you keep getting in between me and Courtney?" Duncan asked dryly.

"Oh, hehe, whoops sorry man. It's not intentional." Trent shrugged.

''Yea well I'm not so sure right now,'' Duncan rolled his eyes and looked out the window as they arrived back at the camp.

''Let's go lets go people, we've got deadlines to meet.'' Chris barked from a megaphone. Everyone walked off the bus and followed Chris to the middle of the camp. Everyone took their seats in the peanut gallery of failure while Chris kept rambling on about the events about to occur. Duncan smiled when Courtney sat next to him and she responded by rolling her eyes. Everyone watched in anticipation as Gwen and Owen took off for the race. Everyone began to follow them as Gwen made her way to the cliff, with Owen slowly behind. Gwen and Owen had their eggs and began to make their way across the gorge. ''Angry eagle parents,'' Chris deviously smiled at Duncan.

''Oh snap that is messed up.'' Duncan smiled and high fived the host. Courtney shot a glare to him

''What you mean you like watching this? They could die!'' Courtney fussed as she turned back to look back at the gorge.

''Oh mellow your yellow babe, this is awesome TV.'' Duncan smiled. Courtney began to feel a tinge of anger and excitement at him for calling her babe.

''Why would I want to watch Gwen and Owen risk their lives?'' Courtney raised her eyebrow as she shot back.

''This is life at its most raw. Check out Elvis here with his guitar. One misstep and his girlfriend is shark bait. Now that would make for an interesting song.'' Duncan chuckled. Courtney wasn't sure what she was feeling right now, but she decided to just go with it. She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him like she'd never kissed anyone else before. She pulled back after a few seconds and breathed. Her lips were tingling like crazy as Duncan stared at her with a shocked expression. Courtney knew she had to say something.

''You're still not my type,'' she gasped.

''You make me sick,'' he replied. Then they came back together and began making out in a way that could beat Bridgette and Geoff by a landslide. Chris just stood there with a weird look on his face,

''Oookkaay, this is awkward.'' he said as he slowly slid away. After a few minutes Courtney pulled away and stared at him with her eyes wide.

''Uhhh, okay well, um I think I'm gonna go now.'' Courtney bit her lip and began to walk away when Duncan grabbed her wrist.

''Courtney, wait, we need to talk.'' Duncan stared at her with sincerity.

''Okay we can, but I can't right now, at least not here okay?'' Courtney frowned.

''Okay then when can you talk.?" Duncan raised his eyebrow.

''How about after lunch, at the dock?'' Courtney smiled.

''Okay then, after lunch, at the dock.'' Duncan replied.

''See you later then, Duncan.'' Courtney smiled and left to go join the others. Duncan stood there dumbfounded.

''Wait, what the hell just happened?" Duncan asked himself, then just shrugged and walked away.

~:~

Everyone just got back from the island. Strangely enough Owen ended up winning the game. Everyone was either busy talking to Owen and Gwen, or heading over to get lunch. Courtney wasn't hungry so she headed to her room. She was fairly nervous about what happened at the island and about what was about to happen in about an hour. Courtney closed her door and took a deep breath. She walked over to her freshly made bed and collapsed. She stared at the ceiling.

''What was I thinking?'' Courtney whispered to herself, ''oh that's right, I wasn't.'' she replied to her own question. ''Damnit, that's the last time I listen to Cody,'' she cursed and began to muse on what to do. ''Well I guess I'll just talk to him, and hope for the best.'' Courtney sighed and she sat up. She smoothed her hair and looked at the clock. ''Looks like I better go,'' Courtney sighed. She looked in the mirror and checked her makeup. She grabbed her key and headed out the door.

~:~

Courtney approached the dock, but Duncan wasn't in sight. She sat on the dock. She thought about what she was going to say, but what confused her most was what Duncan wanted to say, being he was the one who initiated the meeting. Courtney decided just to insist on saying what she wanted first, analyze his reaction, and then bail if necessary. Courtney smiled at the genius of her plan. She looked at her phone; she'd been waiting there for about fifteen minutes. ''Where is he?'' she mumbled as she turned around when she saw him at the front of the dock, standing there with a nervous face. She got up and walked to him slowly. He followed suit and approached her just as slow. They both met at the middle.

''Hey,'' she said.

''Hey'' he mumbled.

''Soooo...'' Courtney started.

''So,'' Duncan replied.

''Um well I guess I'll start.'' Courtney said as she stared in his teal eyes with seriousness. ''Duncan, I know I've really screwed up this time, and I wouldn't blame you if you were mad about what happened.'' Courtney started as Duncan looked back at her. ''But when I saw what happened with you and heather, it was the top of the crappy tower of bad things that has happened since I've been here. It really hurt and made me realize how much I do feel for you. And I know I'm fussy, and over dramatic, bossy, pushy, overbearing, and possibly over the top. But the one thing I know is that underneath all that, under all the drama that's happened, I'm still just a girl. A girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her." Courtney sighed and looked into his eyes with despair. He looked at her for a second more, until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to his face. He lifted her up and the two continued to kiss. Tears were streaming down Courtney's face when the two began to pull apart.

"I love you Courtney, and truthfully I don't give a damn about what happened. As long as I have you, I'm fine." Duncan smiled and wiped a tear that began falling down her cheek. She kissed him again then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I Love you too." Courtney said as the two stood there, in each others arms.

.

.

.

.

And so it turned out they decided not to go to the party, they ended up taking the "Bridgette and Geoff" route and made their own fun in Courtney's room. LOL, sorry readers, there's a reason I put this under "T". But it turned out to be a lousy party cause it began rain, and Geoff was not too happy about that. But hey, this story isn't about him, so I don't really care. But this is the end for now. Yay for the completion of my first series!!!!!! Please comment cause this was defiantly the hardest chapter to write.

~L


End file.
